


aaah

by orphan_account



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Nothing - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	aaah

  * **[Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220115/chapters/20911079)**

Hyunjung bit her lower lip and arched off the bed, pressing a little harder on the buzz between her legs. Her orgasm was close and she started thinking about Soobin like she always did since they had started to spend all their free time together. She imagined Soobin’s cute lips on her neck, Soobin’s endless legs, her thigh rubbing against Hyunjung’s pussy and Hyunjung grinding on her--

Hyunjung gasped and stilled, struck by a long orgasm, the waves of warm pleasure going through her whole body and making her shake and and tense. When her peak neared oversensitivity and she couldn’t take it anymore, she switched off the buzzing sextoy and sprawled on her sheets, shaken and out of breath.

Orgasms were the fucking best. Orgasms thinking about Soobin were even better, perhaps because of all the mystery around it.

Hyunjung and Soobin had been dating for a two months now, but they had not had sex yet. Which shouldn’t be a big deal, but it was for Hyunjung.

Hyunjung couldn’t stand being single before, which explained why her love life had been a terrible mess. As soon as she was single, she would throw herself at any girl who so much as batted her eyelashes in her direction. It was pathological at this level.

But after a certain amount of scary bitches and curious straight girls, something had snapped in Hyunjung’s mind. (To be perfectly honest, something had snapped after her latest ex had called Hyunjung ‘emotionally damaged’. That still made Hyunjung cringe in bitter resentment.)

After a few months of dubious one night stands and dwelling on those stupid words, Hyunjung had finally crashed at Jiyeon and Luda’s place, shitfaced and singing a cringing rendition of “All By Myself” at the top of her lungs in one of the guest pillows. In the morning, they had had a long, rough and painful discussion about Hyunjung’s allegedly emotionally damaged psyche.

(“You’re aware you’re so scared of being alone that you project your idealistic expectations on anyone you date? You have sex on the first night just for the short lived feeling of being desired.”

Luda closed her eyes when she heard Jiyeon’s blunt statement. “Tae, sugar coating…”

“Huh. That’s okay Ludanie.” Hyunjung assured her, her hair all over the place and her head banging with a raging hangover.

Hyunjung didn’t need sugar coating, she had come to Jiyeon for that reason. Jiyeon was blunt and sincere, along with being Hyunjung’s ex and now best friend. She had good instincts with people and had none of Hyunjung’s bulshit. She knew how to put Hyunjung back in the right tracks, even if it was at the cost of Hyunjung swallowing back her pride and admitting she had been out of control for a while.

That’s why she usually ignored serious talks with Jiyeon. It took a serious amount of booze for Hyunjung to finally give into reason and it was a painful process, but Hyunjung knew when it was necessary. And so did Jiyeon.

“Is it lazy of me to ask what I should do to make it better now?”

Jiyeon tilted her head on the side, making her long honey hair slip from her shoulder. “Stop dating for a while. Give yourself love and care, rely on yourself and not others to give you that love and care. Think about what you really want and how you can be emotionally independent.”

Hyunjung gaped at that. Jiyeon liked to fool around, but she was a fucking pit of wisdom sometimes.

Luda rolled her eyes. “Don’t look so impressed. She’s just repeating what Namjoon-unnie said to Soobin last week.”

“Oh yeah?” Soobin was Luda’s best friend, and it was always nice to see her. They danced together sometimes, and she was determined and stubborn and absolutely adorable. “Why was she saying that to her?”

Luda bit her lower lip and looked at Jiyeon who simply shrugged. “She uh. She thinks she might be gay.”

Hyunjung’s eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs. “Oh.”

To be fairly honest, Hyunjung wasn't even aware that Soobin so much as dated any other human beings. She was adorable indeed but looked very awkward every time she had to interact with the opposite gender. A precious, awkward thing.

Hyunjung cleared her throat. “Well, better late than never I guess?”

Luda nodded. “She doesn’t want to be that straight girl who explores out of curiosity, so she’s. Taking time for herself, thinking about errr… Life? Under the gay light? Namjoon's words.”

Hyunjung chuckled, but she had always admired Soobin for that. Being serious and determined when she faced a hardship, trying to learn as much as possible and being quite thorough about it. Hyunjung still remembered that one evening when they had been drunk at a party together and Soobin had given her a long and actually sensible speech about what she would do if she had superpowers.)

It had taken months for Hyunjung to take time for herself, thinking about Life under the ‘single’ light. Taking care of herself, becoming emotionally more independant. Finding satisfaction in things she did for herself.

Starting an impressive sextoys collection.

It had been Eunseo’s idea. Hyunjung had been whining about how it was great and all to take care of herself and do sheet masks and cook and dance and have a glass of wine in a bubble bath on a saturday night, but she really missed having sex.

(“You don’t miss having sex. You miss having orgasms.” Eunseo said with a cocky smile.

“Same difference, unnie.”)

A week later, Hyunjung had received a box with her very first vibrator and a not-so-mysterious card that said ‘tell me if you still miss having sex after that.’

Spoiler, Hyunjung did not miss having sex for a while.

Because all the people she used to have sex with were just empty shells, she didn't find any emotional gratification when she came with them. Now she was realizing it was way more satisfying to give herself orgasms than to rely on people she didn't really care about for that.

She started an extensive collection of sextoys, shamelessly asking Eunseo for advice since she had started all this, and wondered how she had done without them before.

Fast forward to that moment when Hyunjung had felt much more balanced and much less ‘emotionally damaged’ (thank you very much), she had met Soobin by chance at a coffee shop on a Saturday morning. A few months before, Hyunjung wouldn’t have done more than a bit of chit chat before leaving for a long day of doing nothing at her place.

But she didn’t. On an impulse, she bought another coffee for Soobin and asked if she could sit with her. They started talking. The hour turned into hours, into a lunch, into the afternoon and the evening and basically the whole day.

Hyunjung walked Soobin to her place, feeling like she still had a million more things to say and a million more things she wanted to hear from Soobin. She was interesting and hilarious and adorable and she wanted to know everything.

A day turned into days that turned into weeks and months of hanging out together as soon as they had a bit of free time and never getting bored of each other. For the longest time, Hyunjung thought that the pull she felt toward Soobin was enthusiastic growing friendship, the satisfaction of fitting so well with someone so different along with sheer platonic fascination.

It was easy to be herself because Soobin had seen Hyunjung in her best light as well as her most pitiful days before and there was a sort of intimacy that came with that. Hyunjung had never felt the need to act as if she was perfect dating material because when she was (perhaps) emotionally damaged, she had never considered Soobin as dating material at all.

And she really wondered why the fuck she never did before.

The night Soobin stared at her with a shaken and lost look on her face right before leaning in to press her lips on Hyunjung’s, Hyunjung knew she was feeling way more than platonic admiration for her. Her heart was beating like in the fucking fairy tales, like it never had before and she wanted to giggle with how high she felt.

She was glad she had waited to be this better version of herself to fall for Park Soobin.

(“I, I’d like to take it slow unnie. If that’s okay with you?”

Hyunjung blinked and then smiled wide. “Of course it is. Don’t get all fucking shy on me now.”

Soobin chuckled and kissed her again. “We could try the ten dates rule?”

“Ten dates rule?”

“Yeah. It’s to give ourselves time to get to know each other.”

“I already know you by heart Soobin.” Hyunjung deadpanned.

“You don’t know me as a girlfriend.” Soobin answered, matter of factly.

Hyunjung sighed. “If you say so.” She kissed Soobin again and mumbled against her cheek, “And what happens on the tenth date?”

Soobin stared at Hyunjung and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Hyunjung blinked a few times before it actually dawned on her. “Oh.”)

On the tenth date, they could start having sex.

To be fair, Hyunjung and Soobin already knew each other pretty well by the time they officially started dating. If it wasn’t for Jiyeon, Hyunjung would say Soobin was her best friend with how much time they had spent together during the last few months, practically joined at the hip. That’s why their first nine dates didn’t look like dates: they were so used to hanging out together that the only thing that changed was the amount of tongues in mouths (a lot of tongues in mouths. Soobin was apparently obsessed with Hyunjung’s lips).

However, this was probably going to change with the tenth date.

Hyunjung was a new person. She didn’t need to have sex the first night to be reassured, and she wanted to give her and Soobin the best chances possible (she was not in love, she was simply rightfully very attached). That’s why it wasn’t a problem to wait for Soobin.

For the first time in forever, Hyunjung didn’t just want to have sex, she wanted Soobin. It made their tenth date resolution even more exciting.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soobin looked at herself in the mirror of the elevator and sighed again.

This was ridiculous. She was ridiculous. She was stressing over a stupid date with Hyunjung when they basically had a billion (friendly and not so friendly) dates already. Soobin had pretended that the romantic dates were different, but she knew that they were not really. After all, she had had a crush on Hyunjung for a very long time.

(“How do you do unnie?” Soobin slurred one evening, looking at Hyunjung on the other side of the room.

“How do I do what?” Luda giggled, a little intoxicated with soju.

“Well, you’re gay.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me.”

Hyunjung was talking to Seokjin and laughing her heart out to an embarrassing joke. What a charismatic sunshine. Her lips were so beautiful. “How do you not to want to kiss Hyunjung all the time?”

Luda snorted. “This is oddly specific.”

Soobin shrugged, her senses numbed with alcohol. “I wanna kiss her all the time and I’m not even gay.”

Luda looked at her best friend for the longest time before she squinted. “Say that again?”

Soobin groaned the way she did when she had to explain her train of thoughts. “I mean, obviously I wanna kiss her all the time, probably like everyone in this room. And make her laugh. Her laugh is great. And she’s warm, kinda makes me wanna stand closer all the time and touch her arm. Or her hand. And,” Soobin paused for more effect. “I’m not even gay.”

“Holy shit, Soobin...”

Soobin closed her eyes and hummed, thinking about Hyunjung, that kind of person who made everyone want to have their attention. “Yeah, she really is something?”

Luda was gaping like a goldfish. “Do you have a crush on Hyunjung-unnie?”

Soobin blinked, and snorted the second after. “Don’t be ridiculous. A crush is when you wanna hold hands with someone and you think of them all the time and you wanna stay with them and ki--” Soobin stopped speaking as her alcohol addled brain started to finally catch up. “What? Oh gosh, haha, no. This is-- no. I’m not gay. I mean, I’d know, right?”

Luda blinked. “I-- “

“Holy shit, unnie am I gay?”

“Soobinie, lemme call Taetae--”

Soobin stood up and started walking in circles around the coffee table. “I’m. I know what I am. I think. This is. I can’t have missed something so big about myself, right? Oh shit wait, could I have?”

“Tae, we have a fucking situation here!”

Jiyeon arrived in the living room and wiggled her eyebrows. “Did someone say fucking?”

Soobin groaned and raised her arms at the ceiling.)

And now she was actually dating the girl of her dreams. Hot and funny and clever Hyunjung who had made it so easy for them to click even when Soobin was her introiverted, slightly awkward self. Hyunjung who had made Soobin feel enough at ease to talk about her most stupid thoughts, who mocked and consoled her at the same time when she didn’t manage to learn a dance step sequence or had sauce on her chin for eating enthusiastically.

Hyunjung who kissed like she was the olympian goddess of the mouth region.

Soobin had never felt hung up about her lack of experience with girls (or in general really. She had barely dated, if that clumsy month at the end of high school even counted.) because Hyunjung made everything feel easy and natural and really fucking hot. Soobin usually didn’t have the time to think too much about her own tongue performance because Hyunjung was purring in her mouth before the idea could even cross her mind.

However, their tenth date was coming and Soobin would lie if she said she felt casual and relaxed about it. She couldn’t ignore the fact that Hyunjung had dated many girls before her, and that she had indeed more experience.

And it didn’t bother Soobin. It did not.

It’s just that…

Well.

Soobin sighed again and stepped out in the corridor.

She wanted to be perfect for Hyunjung. She wanted to make it good for her too, not let her do ‘all the work’. She didn’t want to be a pillow princess. She wanted to have Hyunjung go ‘oh’ and ‘aah’ and maybe she wanted to hear her gasp and moan and make her lose all that control she usually had when they were making out.

Soobin only knew one method to be good at something: she needed to learn from someone who knew better than herself.

She knocked on the door, wondering what the fuck she was doing here (she perfectly knew what she was doing here, and yet.)

The door opened on a beaming Jiyeon. “Unn--” She recognised Soobin and frowned. “Soobin?”

Soobin raised an eyebrow. “Were you expecting someone else?”

Jiyeon stepped on the side to let Soobin in. “Huuh. Let’s say I wasn't expecting you to be there at least.”

Soobin stepped in and she saw Jiyeon peek in the corridor, apparently looking for something before she slowly closed the door.

She looked puzzled when she joined Soobin in the living room. “Mh. Well, Luda’s taking a shower, want me to call her?”

Jiyeon was already heading to the bathroom when Soobin grabbed her arm. “No huh. Wait.” Come on Soobin. You can do this. “I came here to talk to you. Actually.”

Jiyeon blinked. “Me?”

“Yeah.”

Jiyeon stared at Soobin for long seconds, then tilted her head on the side. “Is this about Hyunjung-unnie?”

Soobin loved and hated Jiyeon’s instinct. “Maybe?”

Jiyeon hummed, and went to sit on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and Soobin obediently sat down.

They stayed in silence, not the comfortable kind (at least not for Soobin), until Jiyeon opened her mouth again. “Is this about sex?”

Soobin opened her eyes wide. “How the f--”

“You said you wanted to talk to me specifically and that it was about Hyunjung-unnie. You’re doing that thing with your hands when you’re nervous so it’s probably about something embarrassing. You never dated girls, I’ve dated Hyunjung-unnie, your tenth date is coming--”

“She told you about this?”

“She tells me everything.”

Soobin wanted to be mad, but Jiyeon wasn’t even smug about it. It was just a simple fact for her. Soobin squinted. “Everything?”

“I’m loyal as fuck, I won’t talk even under torture.”

Soobin was starting to question whether it was a good idea to have come here when Jiyeon inhaled softly.

“Soobin... No one’s asking you to be a sex god giving her three orgasms in a row on your first night. It’s about being comfortable and intimate and doing whatever you feel like doing.”

Soobin blinked. She really wanted to believe that idealistic shit but a part of her brain disagreed strongly with that. Especially if Jiyeon brought up something like ‘three orgasms in a row’. Was it something Hyunjung liked? Was that the level of expectations she would have to face?

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door and Jiyeon perked up like a mongoose. “Ah huh, anyway Soobin dough dear, Hyunjung-unnie will be fine with whatever you do because she likes you a lot, okay? Okay.” Jiyeon stood up and took Soobin’s hand.

Soobin got up but she was feeling pretty lost now. Their conversation had barely started. “What? What?”

“It was a great talk, now go get her champ!” Jiyeon patted her shoulder vigorously.

“Unnie please--” Soobin let Jiyeon drag her to the door. “I have no idea how I should start or, or what to do--”

“Soobinie.” Jiyeon put both her hands on Soobin’s shoulders this time and looked at her with the most serious stare. “This is not a performance. Relax.”

The word performance made something click in Soobin’s brain.

“I don’t like that look on your face.”

Soobin grabbed her coat and opened the front door. “Thanks Tae-unnie. See you later, tell Luda I--” She was cut in her sentence, bumping into someone.

Well, not just someone. Son Eunseo to be precise. “Huh. What are you doing here?”

Eunseo raised an eyebrow. “I could return the compliment.”

“Nothing!” Jiyeon raised her hands. “Soobinie was leaving!”

Soobin blinked, obviously missing something but she shook her head. She didn’t have time to think about that. “Yes, leaving, tell Luda--”

“I’ll tell Luda you said hi, bye!” Jiyeon grabbed Eunseo by the sleeve and made her step in before she closed the door in a hurry.

Soobin shrugged and went to the elevator.

  
  
  
  
  


Soobin was on her bed with her laptop perched on one knee, staring at the cursor in the search bar blinking tauntingly at her.

Jiyeon’s words had made her realise what she needed to do to actually learn something (and not receive a tooth rottingly sweet speech on how Hyunjung would love everything she did because feelings ).

Who knew more about sex than those who did that for a living?

Performers.

She was going to learn everything by watching porn. Soobin had no idea why she hadn't thought about it before.

However, now that she had typed ‘porn’ in her search engine and clicked on the first link, she had no idea what to actually look for.

She was about to type ‘lesbian’ when her phone pinged and made her jump, almost dropping her tea mug on her computer. Half of the lukewarm liquid spilled on her lap instead.

She hesitated a few seconds before she carefully put the mug on her desk and looked at her wet hands in hesitation. She wiped them on her comforter and took her phone to read the new text.

[Eunseo-unnie 16:42]

Hyunjung has a preference for clit stimulation

just sayin

Soobin felt her temperature rise too fast to be comfortable. Apparently, Jiyeon’s loyalty depended on who was in front of her. That, or Eunseo had excellent torture methods, and Soobin wasn’t past erasing that possibility.

She tried not to think too hard about what Jiyeon might have said to Eunseo and typed the first answer that came to her mind.

[Soobinie 16:45]

How would you know what my gf prefers

[Eunseo-unnie 16:45]

oooh

gettin protective and shit

cute

  
  


Soobin was decidedly unhappy with this conversation.

[Eunseo-unnie 16:46]

I’m her sextoys advisor btw

she has an extensive collection thx to yours truly

Soobin had vaguely heard about that collection. Hyunjung had said it had helped her to learn how to take care of herself and give herself good things and that was that. Soobin didn’t know if she should be vexed or relieved that Hyunjung never talked much about it with her but had detailed conversations about it with Eunseo.

[Eunseo-unnie 16:48]

Just giving you tips kiddo

u got ntg to worry about

Maybe she talked to Eunseo because she had more knowledge.

Soobin could have knowledge too.

She put her phone down and revengefully typed ‘lesbian sextoy clit stimulation’.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjung lied on her bed and stared at the smiling face on her phone for an unreasonable amount of time before she finally pressed ‘dial’. She sighed and waited for the tone to ring.

Once. Twice. Three times. Why was she calling again?

Luda picked up after the sixth ring. “Yes?”

She sounded out of breath. She had probably run to get her phone. “Huh hey, Ludaie. How are you doing?”

“Err.”

Hyunjung licked her lips. Yeah, she usually texted and everybody knew you never called just to ask how someone was doing. “Are you busy?”

Luda seemed to hesitate, her breathing still laboured. “Just. Go ahead.”

Hyunjung closed her eyes. She wasn’t nervous about her tenth date with Soobin, not really. It’s just that… Soobin was special. And precious. And Hyunjung would really like that if she could make her feel as good as possible. Loved and comfortable and cared for.

It’s not that Hyunjung believed she wasn’t capable of that. But the special occasion, the tenth date, it gave some kind of importance to it all. Probably.

Hyunjung just wanted to be reassured, okay?

“I’m gonna ask Soobin on our tenth date.”

“...Okay?”

“I--” This was not embarrassing. “I just want to know if you had advice to make it even better since you’ve known her for longer than I have. It’s a special occasi--”

Luda suddenly gasped and sort of squeaked at the same time.

“… Luda-ah, you okay?”

“Great, really great, I--” She inhaled sharply. “I’ll tell you everything.”

Hyunjung opened her mouth. What did she mean by everyth--

“She loves bread and lamb meat and pizzas, her favorite movie is Love Actually because she’s a sap, she loves Zion T and badminton but ah! Ah, don’t bring her to a badminton date she'd crush you and it'd be a disast-- hunfh ." Luda exhaled a few times and continued. "Take her hand, she loves your hands, she loves to hold hands, yeah... She has a fucking fetish for cosmetics and scents don’t ask me and--” Hyunjung heard ruffling, as if Luda had put her hand on the microphone. Then she inhaled sharply. “Yes, put a lot of that moisturizing thing Eunseo-unnie recommended and again, don’t ask me, you hair detached, she loves that, and be natural, and she loves cute things, bring her cute things, you know Iron Man, bring her an Iron Man plushie, or slippers, or a phone case, your pick, I’m not gonna date her for you am I?”

Hyunjung was now gaping and she slowly sat up on her bed, feeling just a tad overwhelmed. “Wha--”

“Listen, listen, oh fuck listen.”

“L-listening.” Hyunjung said, shaken.

**“I..” Luda exhaled. “I know she looks tough and cool and shit but she gets hurt easily and she trusts you so be-- fuck.”**

**“Fuck?”**

**Luda sighed forcefully. “Listen. Be. Be fucking. Careful. And keep it simple, she’s a bit slow and romantic.”**

**Hyunjung stared at the opposite wall of her bedroom with a feeling of panic growing in her chest. What the fuck was she supposed to do with all this?**

**“Listen. Listen.”**

**Hyunjung frowned, wondering how many times Luda would say this. Or finally catch her breath, she was still panting.**

**“Her favorite color is green and her favorite band is deep purple.” There was a beat of silence and then Luda whispered. “Or is it the other way around? Is there a band called deep green?”**

**And that’s when Hyunjung could have sworn she heard Eunseo grumble in the background. She looked at the phone, still frowning. “Who was that?”**

**“N-no one.”**

**“Park Luda.”**

**“Listen--”**

**“You said it fifty times already, I’m really fucking listening closely, believe me!”**

**Hyunjung heard Luda gulp loudly and say with a pitch a bit higher. “Yes. Good. Don't fuck it up, seriously. Don't."**

**She hissed then, and Hyunjung heard some ruffling on the other end of the line.**

**“Hey, Hyunjungie-unnie!”**

**“Tae? What the hell?”**

**“I live there.”  
  
“Do you often take the phone out of Luda’s hand?”**

**“Sometimes. Hey, everything's gonna be fine with Soobin, okay?”**

**“I, well yes, but--”**

**“Don’t worry! I love you, good talk, later!”**

**And then, Jiyeon fucking hung up .**

**… Well.**

**Now Hyunjung was stressed as fuck. And she had to buy a ridiculously expensive moisturizer.**

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**That was the magic of the Internet. One click leading to another, Soobin had been through a diverse but somehow redundant panel of porn videos. She was now staring with her mouth wide open at a sequence poetically titled ‘lesbian wild scissoring real orgasm’. As scary and acrobatic as it looked, if that made Hyunjung feel good then she would go for the ‘wild scissoring’. The two girls looked like they were enjoying themselves at least.**

**So far, Soobin had written down all the key points of those videos:  
  
**

    * **Sultry eyes**
    * **Loud moans**
    * **Open the mouth a lot to kiss**
    * **Wiggle tongue a lot**
    * **Wear a black or red negligée (she had just bought a black one online)**
    * **go straight for the... strategic places.**

Soobin put her notepad on the side and lied back on her bed "Goddammit," She whined softly to herself, "How am I gonna do this if I can't even write the words?" She gritted her teeth together and grumbled. "... tits and pussy."

And now she wanted to bang her head on the wall.

As if on cue, her phone started to ring right before her forehead could collide with the wall on her right. Soobin lazily looked at the screen before she jumped and almost made her laptop fall on the floor. She secured it on the center of the bed and gulped. They had done this a dozen times. No need to be stressed.

She picked up. "Unnie, hey!"

"My Soobinie." Hyunjung's voice was fond and low and Soobin really liked that voice. It made her kind of hot under her skin, a nice and mellow feeling.

"How have you been?"

Hyunjung chuckled. "Since we texted this morning? Fine, thank you for asking."

Soobin rolled her eyes but smiled. She didn't mind that Hyunjung often made fun of her awkward ways to make conversation sometimes.

Wait. Did she mind? Maybe it was because she could make fun of her that Hyunjung didn’t take her serious and wouldn't talk to her about serious subjects. Like sextoys.

Soobin needed to act more seriously, like a... Like a seductive woman. Confident.

She looked at her laptop screen on the side, the scissoring scene paused at a weird moment. The girls’ faces looked funny. She could make a meme out of th--

Shit! No, she wouldn't make fucking memes, dammit.

Seductive woman Soobin. You got this. "It's funny that you call now, I've been thinking of you." She cleared her throat. "In... my bed."

There was a long, terrible pause. Soobin was seventy two percent sure her face was about to spontaneously combust and she was feeling more awkward with every second slowly passing.

Finally, she heard Hyunjung's trembling voice in the speaker. "W-what?"

This was a terrible idea. Retreat immediately. "I mean huh. Yeah. I was on my laptop, browsing... Nothing in particular. Just browsing. Why did you call again?"

"I didn't say it yet."

Soobin sighed and scratched her face with her hand, suddenly very tired. "I'm listening."

"That's a nice change."

"Hey, I always listen to you!"

"Not you Soobin! I mean, I've been asked to listen a lot lately... Whatever, who cares, hey are you free this Tuesday?"

Soobin frowned but didn't try to make sense of what Hyunjung was saying. "Huh, yes, wait let me check..." She clicked on her agenda, apart from a morning class, she didn't have much that day. "Yep, free as a bird."

"Well, little bird, would you like to go have dinner with me?"

"Like." Soobin gulped, and said softly. "Like a tenth date?"

"Like a tenth date, yes." Hyunjung said as softly. "You could stay the night at my place if you want."

Soobin blinked. "... Oh."

Hyunjung gasped. "Wait, I don't mean it like that! It's just, I have a dance class late in the afternoon, so we can only meet later and I want to spend time with you and if you don't wanna go back to your place too late--" Hyunjung paused, and Soobin heard her grumble. "Christ how many times have I said 'late'..."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Okay?"

"Yes. Tenth date, then your place. Good."

"Huh. You don't, I mean you don't have to--"

"I want to, unnie."

Hyunjung held his breath before she sighed slowly. Soobin could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay. I was thinking... Lamb skewers?"

Soobin gasped. She had never realised Hyunjung knew her favorite meal. "I would love you forever."

"Just as planned." Hyunjung answered, and Soobin could practically see her smug smirk.

She laughed and curled up on herself. She really wanted to hug Hyunjung right now. "See you on Tuesday then?"

"Try not to miss me too much."

"Who is this again?"

"Yah, you're lucky you're hot."

"I knew this was about my body."

"I'm hanging up."

"Bye unnie."

After Hyunjung hung up, Soobin smiled, playing the conversation in her head. And then she thought about the aborted try at being seductive and shit.

She really needed to learn.

Soobin opened a new tab on her laptop and typed 'dirty talk examples'.

[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220115/chapters/20944883)

Summary:

An ode to Embarrassment, by Park Soobin.

Notes:

Y'AAAAALLL I would never have thought this story would meet such enthusiasm, you have no idea how pleased I am ;;;;;; Thank you so so much, your comments give me life!

That being said, brace yourselves because if you think chapter 1 was cringe, meet chapter 2 right now!!

A huge thanks to Caro for being a lightning fast beta ♡♡♡♡♡♡ and for Em who basically owns the story at this point :P

Chapter Text

Hyunjung didn’t want to be nervous. She really didn’t, she never had been nervous around Soobin before. And yet, she couldn’t help smelling her hands for the umpteenth time while waiting for her girlfriend in front of the restaurant, her face feeling a bit sticky with that cream Eunseo had literally forced her to buy. It did smell good she had to admit, but Hyunjung wasn’t used to put so much stuff on her face.

It already felt awkward. She was wearing a boxy white t-shirt because she knew Soobin liked it, and a short skirt because she knew Soobin liked legs, and timberlands because… Yeah. Soobin liked timberlands. But it was their tenth date, of course she would want to try hard and make it special, even if it made her feel a bit awkward in the process.

The fact that Soobin seemed to suddenly make a ton of unintentional smutty innuendos didn’t help. Hyunjung was ninety nine percent certain she was imagining things because Soobin was not the type to make smutty innuendos. She w--

“Unnie!”

Hyunjung jumped and screamed, fists raised in front of her face before she recognized Soobin. “Jesus fucking fuck, Soobin. Fuck. Jesus.”

“Now I remember,” Soobin hummed. “You actually wooed me with your vocabulary.”

Hyunjung groaned. “If it’s vocabulary you want darling, you should’ve tried dating Namjoon or Eunseo.”

Soobin raised an eyebrow. “Are you sulking?”

“You scared the shit out of me!”

Soobin leaned closer to her and brushed their lips together. And then she actually smelled her. Twice. Bless Son Eunseo and her expensive-ass moiturizers.

Finally, she stroked Hyunjung's cheek with her nose. “I’m sorry unnie.”

Hyunjung closed her eyes and pouted, just a little. “Yeah.”

“Better now?”

She opened her eyes, Soobin was smiling with a grin that was half cute and half cocky. She was the only one who could pull that one properly. “You know I’m jumpy. Be careful next time.”

Soobin intertwined their fingers and smiled. “Have you heard of the exposure therapy?”

“Stop your bulshit right this second, let’s go.”

They entered in the warm restaurant and took place at a table with a round barbecue plate in the middle. For a few blissful minutes, Hyunjung’s nervousness disappeared. They ordered meat and beer, and everything went pretty casual until... Until the t-shirt incident.

"I like what you wear."

Hyunjung looked at Soobin from abover her pint of beer, satisfied that her choice of outfit didn’t go unnoticed. "Thank you."

And then Soobin's eyes actually traveled down to Hyunjung's breast, and she popped a dark shade of red on her neck. "It's... It's sexy."

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow and looked at the exra large t-shirt she was wearing. She didn't have time to ask Soobin about her definition of what 'sexy' comprised that she started speaking again.

"I hope--" Soobin grumbled, scratching at something on the table. "I hope i can rip it off you when we go home baby."

That's when a few things happened at the same time. First, Hyunjung's beer went down the wrong way and she choked loudly in her pint, spraying beer foam on the table and most probably on Soobin's face. That made the waiter who was bringing their meat jump and drop some of the plates on the floor. Soobin, in a desperate reflex, tried to save some of the skewers (to no avail) and bumped her head in the waiter’s chest who fell on his ass.

The three of them stayed silent for long seconds, staring at each other in complete despair before they started to apologize all at the same time.

Soobin still looked kind of upset by the time they were finally getting new plates of meat, but what had caused the incident was long forgotten. Or at least, Hyunjung wanted to pretend that she had forgotten.

She knew Soobin was a virgin and she didn't want her to feel forced about that tenth date thing. It was silly. They would do it when Soobin would feel ready and comfortable, nothing else.

Hyunjung knew how Soobin could get into her head sometimes, so she needed to bring the subject up and talk about it. With clear words. 'We'll do it when you're ready.' That was a good sentence.

Hyunjung raised her face from the grill and was about to speak when all her words got stuck in her throat. Soobin was trying to catch a piece of lamb on the skewer with her tongue, and biting it (dare Hyunjung think 'sensually') on the metal stick. Soobin was trying to be sensual with a skewer (and failing with great clumsiness). 

Now, usually Hyunjung would have teased Soobin with the way she ate because she objectively looked ridiculous. Hyunjung would have laughed loudly, saying 'what the fuck are you doing with your tongue, oh my god you're so dumb, stop looking like eating meat is a religious experience'.  
  
But then Soobin made the fakest moan in history as if she was in a fucking yogurt commercial, and suddenly this was the most awkward thing Hyunjung had ever lived.

She stared at Soobin, petrified in embarrassment, and blurted the first thing that she could think of. "Err. Do you want mine?"

Soobin blinked, and then pouted. "Yeah." She said without enthusiasm. "Thanks."

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow. What the actual fuck was Soobin trying to achieve here?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soobin was biting at the corner at her lip, nervously chewing it while they were in the elevator of Hyunjung's apartment building.

Either Hyunjung was the most dense person Soobin had ever met, or Soobin wasn’t going hard enough with the dirty talk. Because despite all the allusions and suggestive meat eating, Hyunjung didn't seem to catch up with what Soobin was trying to build up here (sexual tension. That's what she was trying to build up. Obviously).

Instead, everything had felt tensed and awkward during the rest of the dinner. At least the lamb skewers were delicious.

They finally reached Hyunjung's flat and Soobin took a deep inhale. As soon as Hyunjung would have opened the door, Soobin would push her inside without switching the light on and kiss her against the wall, like in the movies when the protagonists were consumed with desire. And, and she’d put her hand under her t-shirt. Yeah.

Hyunjung opened the door and Soobin braced herself. She pushed Hyunjung inside and Hyunjung yelped right before Soobin pressed their lips together. Hyunjung's protest was muffled by the kiss as Soobin tried to guide them further into the apartment.

That's approximately when Soobin hit her hip against the traitorous edge of the chest of drawers and she yelped. "Ah, shit!"

Hyunjung pushed her, her voice clearly unhappy. "You don't even let me switch the light on, of course you'd bump into something!"

Hyunjung went to close the door, switch on the lights, and Soobin scrunched her nose as her torrid darkness was replaced with unforgiving brightness.

**"Come on Bin-ah, let me see."**

"I'm fine." Soobin whined.

Hyunjung rolled her eyes as she took her wrist and lead her to the kitchen. She put some ice into a small plastic bag and kneeled in front of Soobin. "Let me see."

Her tone was low, determined. Soobin slowly raised her shirt and let Hyunjung's hand rest flat on her hip, her thumb stroking the red spot where she had hurt herself.

Something warm uncurled from the spot Hyunjung was stroking on her bare skin, something that made her limbs tingle nicely and her eyelids a bit heavy.

Then the warmth of Hyunjung's hand was replaced with the cold bag and Soobin hissed.

"Keep that in place," Hyunjung instructed. "I'll go see if I have something in my medecine chest."

"You have a medecine chest?"

"You don't?" Soobin didn't answer and Hyunjung sighed, but she was smiling. "Good thing we're at my place then. You clumsy baby."

Soobin shrugged and flopped on the couch, the cold bag still pressed against her skin.

The night was far from over. She would wooKimHyunjung, godammit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After she had swallowed some white pellets to prevent her hip from bruising (“I don’t care if I bruise unnie!” “Hush now.”) Soobin was silently waiting for Hyunjung to come back to the living room where she had abandonned her.

“Can I remove the ice now?”

“Yeah yeah.”

Soobin put the bag full of partly melted ice on the coffee table and looked around, tapping her feet on the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Herbal tea.” Hyunjung answered, still in the kitchen.

Soobin snorted and mumbled. “What are we, eighty seven?”

“I heard that!”

“Because I said it loud enough!”

Hyunjung chuckled, still busy in the kitchen. Soobin checked that she wasn’t coming back and pulled her phone out of her pocket to check at one of the dirty talk links quickly. Where had she failed? She had complimented Hyunjung on her clothes and used it to lead to something sexy, she had tried to set a sensual atmosphere by doing suggestive stuffs, that was how it worked right? Smooth and natural…

She started reading quickly.

‘Try to be yourself and say the words that come out naturally. Just say what comes to mind. So, in order to sound spontaneous and really sexy, you have to wait for the right moment. Sometimes dirty talk can lead to laughter and giggles, but laughter can give way to the most natural dirty talk and dirtiest phrases! So, if your sweetheart’s dirty talk makes you laugh, say something like “Shut up, sweetie, and use your mouth on me!’

Soobin felt a flush on her cheeks and neck. Would she be able to say that with a straight face? Completely bypassing the first part of what she had just read, she repeated the sentence in her head a few times and put her phone back in her pocket. ‘Shut up sweetie and use your mouth on me. Shut up sweetie and use your mouth on me.’

She could do this. She just needed to wait for a moment where Hyunjung would laugh. She laughed all the time, so it shouldn’t be complicated. And then Hyunjung should be turned on and then… Yeah. Then she would see.

‘Shut up sweetie and use your mouth on me. Shut up sweet--’

Soobin suddenly heard the whistle of the kettle and water poured, presumably into mugs.

She cleared her throat. “What are you doing?”

Hyunjung groaned. “Jesus, does she ever stop complaining?”

“Nope.” Soobin popped the ‘p’ obnoxiously. “It was written in very small characters in our girlfriends contract.”

“I’d like to call my lawyer.” Hyunjung deadpanned as she came back in the living room with a tray in her hands. She put it on the coffee table and placed Soobin’s mug in front of her.

“Too late.” Soobin wiggled her eyebrows and curled her arms around Hyunjung’s shoulders, throwing a leg on her lap.

This was her opportunity to get Hyunjung in the mood.

Also, Hyunjung smelled so good Soobin wanted to keep her nose pressed against her neck forever. She inhaled deeply and Hyunjung giggled. “What is it?”

“Nothing…” Soobin mumbled in the crook of Hyunjung’s neck. “I like the way you smell.”

One of Hyunjung’s hands rested on Soobin’s waist while the other traveled up her shoulder to Soobin’s long dark hair. “Thank you baby.” She whispered in Soobin’s ear, and Soobin raised her head on instinct, to look at Hyunjung.

She was gorgeous. It was unfair how radiant Hyunjung was. Soobin couldn’t help but give into the attraction she felt every time and kiss her softly, slowly. She felt the warm, tingling feeling come back under her skin, at the tip of her limbs.

Soobin moved her hand on Hyunjung’s side and Hyunjung chuckled. She was ticklish there, Soobin knew it.

And then she remembered.

‘laughter can give way to the most natural dirty talk and dirtiest phrases.’

Damn, Hyunjung was so enticing Soobin had almost lost track of her mission. She tickled Hyunjung on her side again, and this time Hyunjung laughed a bit louder and squirmed in her arms. “Stop that, silly.”

“Shut up sweetie and use your mouth on me.”

Hyunjung blinked.

Soobin blinked too.

“Huh.” Hyunjung said.

Soobin was about eighty three percent sure Hyunjung was not supposed to react like this.

“Okay. Soobinie, we need to talk.”

Oh wait. This was an opportunity to use that sentence. “Shut up sweetie and use your mouth on me?”

"Soobin." Hyunjung slowly pushed Soobin by the shoulders to make her sit at a respectable distance.

Soobin wasn't sure what was happening but she felt lost and maybe a little... dejected. Whatever she tried, it didn't work on Hyunjung.

But Hyunjung finally put her hand on Soobin's cheek and sighed, smiling softly. "Hey baby... You know we don't have to do anything tonight, right?"

Soobin nodded rapidly.

Hyunjung licked her lips while stroking Soobin's cheek with her thumb. "It's not because it's the tenth date that we have to do anything. We don't have to and I promise you I won't like you less."

Soobin wanted to say something, but she wasn't always the best with words. And right now, she just wanted to take in Hyunjung's voice and expression and words and the way it made something flutter behind her ribcage. As if she was going to throw up butterflies.  
  


Hyunjung was used to Soobin's silence in those moments, so she kept smiling. "When you feel ready--"

"But I'm ready!" Hyunjung raised an eyebrow, and Soobin knew she wasn't convinced. "I am unnie! It's just... You can be ready and still a bit nervous right?"

Hyunjung studied her face, stroking her jaw pensively. "I guess..."

More than anything, Soobin didn't want to look inexperienced in Hyunjung's eyes. She wanted Hyunjung to take her seriously, not to baby her.

  
  
Also, she really felt ready. It's just that she had no idea what to actually do.

  
  
Or at least she had no idea of what to do before the Great Internet helped her. She was just struggling a bit with the process but she just needed to persevere.

  
  
Right. Soobin was nothing if not fucking stubborn.

"Let's make out?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjung squinted but eventually gave in. "Okay."

Soobin got closer and gave her cute little pecks on the mouth before she parted her lips just a bit, poking Hyunjung’s lips with the tip of her tongue. It sent a little jolt of electricity down Hyunjung's spine, it did every time.

Making out was comfort territory, they had done it a million times. Hyunjung was more than fine with spending their evening making out and then going to bed and cuddle to sleep. They had never been to bed together. The simple idea of sharing a bed with Soobin and sleeping together, maybe hug and kiss a little, that was the type of intimacy Hyunjung craved.

Soobin pushed her slowly to lie back on the couch, still kissing, and she put one of her thighs between Hyunjung's legs. Hyunjung raised an eyebrow but said nothing and kept kissing Soobin, her arms around Soobin's shoulders, stroking her shoulder blades, the curve of her back and-- wow. That thigh was pressing really hard on her pelvis right now.

Hyunjung turned her face and tried to worm herself higher on the couch to escape the pressure, but then Soobin nibbled at the lobe of her ear and shit. That's something Hyunjung was really weak for.  
  


"I, huh." Soobin inhaled deeply and whispered in her ear. "I want to rub my pussy all over your face."

Her tone was flat and mechanical but Hyunjung could hear she was trying. Trying to sound (again, dare Hyunjung say) sensual. And it took a few seconds for Hyunjung to process what she had actually said. "... What?"

"My pussy." Soobin's hand travelled down Hyunjung's skirt and up her thigh. "On your face."

Hyunjung jumped when she felt the ticklish sensation of Soobin's fingers on the hem of her panties and caught her wrist. "Okay. Soobinie," She sat up, slowly pushing Soobin back for the second time this evening. "This is certainly not happening."

Soobin groaned and actually had the audacity to look exasperated. "What now? Are you sure you've had sex with girls before?"

Hyunjung opened her eyes wide and gave Soobin what she knew was one of her most impressive bitch faces. She couldn't believe that adorable, infuriating gay baby had just said that to her. "What's with you and the terrible dirty talk tonight?"

Soobin opened her mouth in shock and Hyunjung suddenly realised she had been too blunt. Soobin was clearly trying here. It wasn't exactly sensitive of Hyunjung to shut her down like that, even if she was being frustrating beyond anything Hyunjung had experienced so far.  
  
"Listen Koo--"

"Terrible?" Soobin looked outraged now. "I'll have you know I have very reliable sources, you could at least make an effort and be turned on!"

  
Hyunjung pinched the bridge of her nose, holding herself back from shaking Soobin's head to try and decypher what the actual fuck was happening in that thick, lovely skull of hers. "Reliable sources?"

Soobin was looking at her with that stubborn, sulking look she had apparently mastered. "Yes. Tested and approved."

"By who?"

"P-people who like to stay anonymous."

Hyunjung frowned. Maybe she meant Jiyeon. That sounded just like Jiyeon to give her ridiculous tips like that. “Okay. Well forget about it.”

Soobin shrugged and crossed her arms, definitely sulking this time. "You could just say you don't like dirty talk."

Hyunjung got closer and brushed one of Soobin's long strands behind her shoulder. "I like it. With a context." Soobin was still sulking, and Hyunjung didn't want to spend their tenth date like that. She leaned closer, kissed Soobin under the ear and whispered. "I'll show you one day."

Soobin melted instantly and turned her head to kiss her. "Show me now." She moaned softly.

Hyunjung sighed. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Please?”

She stroked the back of Soobin's head. "It's not like that baby. You can't just say ‘now’, you need to be in the mood."

Soobin was looking at her with wide round eyes, and Hyunjung knew she was trying to analyse what she was saying. "The mood. Okay, got it." She looked down between their bodies, then up at Hyunjung's face again. "What's wrong with the mood right now?"

Hyunjung stared at her. "... Damn you're lucky you're cute."

Soobin’s pout was back instantly. "I hate you."

Hyunjung couldn’t help but laugh and kiss Soobin’s pout. “You don’t actually hate me.”

“I hate you with the strength of a thousand burning suns.”

Hyunjung rolled her eyes and gave Soobin her (now lukewarm) mug of herbal tea. “Let’s watch Love Actually, yeah?”

Soobin’s face lit up with hope but she shrunk in herself again and grumbled. “I want popcorn.”

Hyunjung sighed, slightly relieved. She knew fakely sulking Soobin, she could deal with her. “Alright.” She got up and went to the kitchen. “Now stop sulking and switch the TV on, big baby.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The evening didn’t exactly (not at all) go like Soobin had planned it, but maybe it was better like this. Hyunjung was dozing off on Soobin’s shoulder, snuggled close to her under the cover. She looked tired. Soobin didn’t want their first time to be tired. Or rushed. Or botched up.

Maybe they could leave for a romantic week end. With a romantic setting and strawberries in champagne flutes and chocolate and oysters (Soobin dry-heaved silently). And then they would make out in front of a fire on a big fur carpet and then Soobin would touch her boobs and rub her--

“Huh,” Hyunjung slowly raised her head and grumbled. “Did I sleep for a long time?”

Soobin started just a bit and focused back on the tv screen. “Oh, mh, yeah. Hey, do you like oysters?”

Hyunjung made a tired grimace. “Yuck. No.” She streched herself out and floped on Soobin again. “Wanna go to bed?”

Soobin knew there was no hidden meaning there. It was not ‘going to bed’ as in ‘having sex’. And yet somehow, it made Soobin feel light and nervous and excited. “Yes.”

"Okay."

They went to Hyunjung's bedroom and started to change. And that's when Soobin realised she had never seen Hyunjung with just her underwears on. She was hot as fuck. Really really very hot. Soobin froze while Hyunjung, not paying attention to her, looked for something under her pillow.

She put on a large, used t-shirt and a comfortable short and then looked at Soobin as she removed her bra under the t-shirt. "You okay?"

"Aren't you supposed to show your boobs to your girlfriend?"

Hyunjung dropped her bra in the laundry basket. She raised her eyebrows, then took the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up to show her boobs. It lasted two, maybe three seconds, but it was the most glorious three seconds of Soobin’s life and Soobin's heart stopped beating during that whole time. Hyunjung's breasts were small and perky, her nipples a dark shade of pink, and Soobin was shook forever. She had never wanted to touch something so bad.

All too soon Hyunjung dropped her t-shirt again. "Happy?"

  
  
Soobin nodded slowly.

  
  
Hyunjung chuckled. "Close your mouth baby."

Soobin obediently closed her mouth and watched Hyunjung tie her long hair up while going to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. She opened her bag to grab her pajamas and suddenly remembered... That she had not packed her pajamas. No, she had instead packed her brand new negligee, that invention of the devil she had bought online and in which she felt utterly uncomfortable and ridiculous.

Shit. "Unnie?"

"Mh?" Hyunjung answered, her mouth full of toothpaste.

"I huh. I forgot my pj's. Can you lend me a t-shirt?"

Hyunjung spat in the sink and motioned her drawer. "Help yourself."

  
Soobin nodded and opened the drawer. The smell of Hyunjung's detergent immediately washed over her and Soobin felt all kinds of soft and happy. Scents were powerful triggers for her.  
  
She stroked a pile of t-shirts before she picked a large one, large enough to cover her butt and the top of her thighs once it was on.

Soobin joined Hyunjung in the bathroom and started brushing her teeth too. She curiously looked at Hyunjung who was grumbling against her cleaning wipes. She looked at Soobin and shrugged.

"I huh. I tried this new moiturizer and it feels weird on my skin, I probably didn't use it properly..."

Soobin spat her toothpaste. "Want me to try? My skin is super sensitive, I have good makeup remover."

Hyunjung looked at her little pile of wipes. "Yeah. Okay."

After Soobin rinced her mouth they went to sit on Hyunjung's bed. Soobin grabbed her cotton pads and her makeup remover, took Hyunjung's chin between her thumb and index, and slowly, softly rubbed the pad on Hyunjung's cheek.

Hyunjung sighed and closed her eyes, and Soobin was grateful she did or she would have frozen a dozen times, lost in the contemplation of Hyunjung’s face. It allowed her to focus on her task.  
  
After a few minutes, she asked. "How is it now?"

Hyunjung's eyes fluttered open and she smiled slowly. "Perfect. Thank you baby."

It was nothing special and yet Soobin felt her ears get warm and her skull and fingers and toes tingle. "Okay. Good."

They both lied down and went under the cover and Hyunjung switched the light off. Soobin stayed still for an eternity, her arms glued along her body, staring at nothing in the dark, scared to even breathe too loud. Suddenly she felt something warm touch her hand and congratulated herself for not even gasping.

Hyunjung intertwined their fingers and whispered "Is this okay?"

Soobin gulped, feeling warm all over. "Of course."

Hyunjung hummed and got a bit closer. "I get kinda clingy when I sleep. I hope it’s alright."

Soobin nodded and remembered Hyunjung couldn't see that in the dark. "Yeah. No problem. I'm used to it."

Hyunjung raised herself a little. "Used to it?"

"I." Soobin groaned. "I just. I said the first thing that came to my mind." Somehow, it was easier to admit it in the dark.

"Soobin," Hyunjung started, retreating a little. "If you're uncomf--"

"See, that's exactly why I said the first thing that came to my mind. Because if I take too much time to answer you're gonna think I'm uncomfortable when all I really want is that you cling to me like an octopus."

"... Oh. Okay."

"And I know I'm awkward and shit and what I feel inside doesn't always show outside but believe me. I want you against me really bad."

"Okay. Okay baby."

Soobin sighed loudly and let Hyunjung's hands pull her closer. She let Hyunjung wrap her arm and leg around her, she let Hyunjung kiss her slowly, lazily. She rolled a little to face Hyunjung and put her hand on her waist and finally, finally let sleep take her away.

  
  


[Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220115/chapters/21082190)

Summary:

Soobin has a plan. Namely, a romantic (?) week end in Busan.

Notes:

Again, a huuuuuuuuuge thank you to all your comments and kudos, I'm so happy so many of you cringed during the last chapter (つ◕౪◕)つ━☆ﾟ.*·。ﾟ

Special thank you for loving Eunseo so much despite her scarce appearances, she's more present in the beginning of this chapter ♡♡♡♡

Then again, Caro did me the huge favor of reading this chapter over for beta, I owe her cookies and a drink.

Enjoy!!

Chapter Text

Soobin paused in the middle of the 41 minutes and 54 seconds video titled ‘Hitachi stimulates blondes throbbing pink clit on webcam’.

She had watched more porn in a month than Namjoon had in the last year. Or maybe in her whole life. Soobin had watched a lot of porn.

But she was determined.

Soobin had started to spend the night at Hyunjung’s place more often, mindful of not trying anything smutty until she would feel prepared and ready. It was just nice to enjoy blissful domesticity with her girlfriend, sleeping in the same bed and clinging to each other and not letting go even when they fell asleep.

Soobin was patiently preparing herself though. Within a month, she had been able to watch enough porn to know how lesbian sex worked and feel completely numb about it. Probably as numb as that girl’s clitoris on screen, she had been pressing the Hitachi wand on it for more than fifteen minutes now…

Soobin looked at her list and decided to add another point:

      * Sultry eyes
      * Loud moans
      * Open the mouth a lot to kiss
      * Wiggle tongue a lot
      * Wear a black or red negligée (she had just bought a black one online)
      * go straight for the... strategic places.
      * dirty talking => IMPROVE
      * spanking while kissing
      * spanking while she undresses
      * spanking while sucking at the… strategic places tits
      * squeeze the tits
      * pinch nipples
      * pull nipples (??)
      * spit on tits and strategic places pussy
      * rub pussy hard
      * intense staring while rubbing

    * build clit resistance

Soobin looked at her list. She had erased a few points in the process, like the tights tearing (Hyunjung would probably be mad as fuck if she tried to tear apart any piece of clothing), or getting very long square nails (it might become a deal breaker when nearing strategic places and Soobin wasn’t that confident yet ). Being able to modify her list and watching so much porn without blushing made her feel proud and... ready.

But she needed to prooftest that first and she knew exactly how to check. In a few minutes she would know if she was ready to talk about sex like a real expert.

She took her phone and started typing a new text.

[Soobinie 18:20]

hey unnie

i have a question

[Eunseo-unnie 18:21]

is it gonna rain shit

[Soobinie 18:21]

how do I know if im more into clit or vaginal stim

Soobin was incredibly proud, she had not even hesitated before sending her blunt question. And she almost didn’t feel awkward. Good job.

[Eunseo-unnie 18:22]

Okay it’s definitely gonna rain shit

[Soobinie 18:22]

im serious

[Eunseo-unnie 18:23]

oh i am too

fck icb

Okay, first, both are clit stimulation

internal and external

Soobin instantly wrote that down on her pad.

[Eunseo-unnie 18:23]

how do you finish yourself off

Soobin frowned, not completely sure of what the question was about. She had a hunch it might be about masturbation but she wasn’t sure . She bit at her lower lip, thinking at full speed.

[Eunseo-unnie 18:25]

u still there?

dont tell me you’re checkin rn

both hands on the phone Bin

So, definitely masturbation.

[Soobinie 18:25]

haha v funny

idk unnie i like both

[Eunseo-unnie 18:26]

Well there you go

u like both

congrats

[Soobinie 18:26]

but I think it helps to have fingers at the end

[Eunseo-unnie 18:27]

very very good for you

I could have lived my life without knowing that

[Soobinie 18:27]

so that means internal right

[Eunseo-unnie 18:27]

it means you have fully functional genitalia

remind me when we started talkin abt this as if we were discussing the weather

[Soobinie 18:28]

as if u didnt talk about it w Jiyeon or Luda

or Hyunjung

Yes, Soobin was still a bit salty that Jiyeon and Eunseo had talked about her… predicament regarding sex with Hyunjung. And also that her own girlfriend would talk sextoys with Eunseo rather than her. She was perfectly able to talk about sextoys. (She added ‘look up sextoys’ to her list.)

[Eunseo-unnie 18:29]

omg

this is v different

your a fetus

a baby fetus

i talk abt that w everyone but you

wait

is it what this is abt

bc i talk about it with Hyunjung

Park Soobin dont go all silent on me now

[Soobinie 18:34]

gtg thx unnie nice talk

[Eunseo-unnie 18:34]

fucking brat

Soobin put her phone down with a satisfied smirk. This talk was a frank success if she had managed to make Eunseo flustered. She was ready.

  
  
  
  


“Soobinie’s into penetration by the way.”

Hyunjung stared at Eunseo, her cheeks full of bibimbap she had just stopped chewing. “Bfy thve whay?” She tried to articulate, just a little bit outraged that Eunseo would choose this moment to drop her bomb. Hyunjung was this close to choke on rice.

Eunseo wiggled her eyebrows, her full displaying gum smirk on. “Just in case you didn't know already.”

Hyunjung should have known that Eunseo offering to treat her to lunch today was suspicious. She managed to swallow without endangering herself. “I have a lot of things to say right now, i’ll start with ‘what the fuck’.”

“I dunno. She texted me yesterday.”

“To casually tell you she prefered fingers up her cunt than on her clit?”

Eunseo raised an eyebrow and looked around them. “She asked me how to know what she preferred but Basically, yes.”

Hyunjung was swimming in a parallel dimension. No problem. “Why would she talk to you about this?”

“I have no freaking idea Hyunjung. Everyone talks to me about their vaginas, Seokjin-unnie,Jiyeon, you--.”

Hyunjung raised her eyebrow. “You started this. You update me about new sextoys releases, of course I talk to you about my vagina.”

“And your clit.”

“And my clit.”

A young waiter passed near their table and had a coughing fit.

Eunseo giggled like a proud little shit and shoved kimchi in her mouth. “Maybe it was less stressful for her to talk to someone else than her girlfriend?”

Hyunjung rolled her eyes. “You’d think I’d be the most indicated to talk about this.”

“I know right? Since you have first hand experience with her, no pun intended.”

Hyunjung opened her mouth a little and chose to look elsewhere.

“... You have first hand experience with her. Right?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh my god. You’re waiting for her.” Eunseo put her hand on her chest and clenched. “This is so cute it makes me feel gross.”

“Shut up.”

It didn’t change the fact that Soobin had chosen Eunseo to talk about this, and not Hyunjung herself.

Ever since their first night together, Soobin had completely stopped with the weird innuendos and dirty talking and suggestive lamb skewer sucking. Hyunjung was more than grateful about that.

They had both fallen into a comfortable routine in which sex was not included. And it was okay, Hyunjung didn’t mind.  
  
But now,she knew Soobin talked about that with Eunseo and she felt like a petulant brat, ready to whine in Soobin’s ear ‘why not me?’

Should she text Soobin about it? It might be awkward. But at the same time she could be the one giving tips to Soobin. Hyunjung knew a ton of things about sex, thank you very much. Also she was Soobin’s girlfriend, but apparently that was a detail.

“Stop sulking Seokseok-ah.”

“M’not sulking.”

“What can I say, the group has instinctively designated me as the supreme alpha.”

Hyunjung welcomed that with a bitchface, and Eunseo was about to slap her behind the head when a phone vibrated.

“Switch off your vibrator Seok-ah.”

“Hilarious.” Hyunjung deadpanned and grabbed her phone in her bag.

“Always. That’s how I seduce them.”

It was a text from Soobin. Hyunjung opened it and answered absent-mindedly. “I thought it was your miracle-making tongue.”

“That too.”

Soobin was asking her if she was free for the week end in two weeks.

  
  
[Hyunjungie 12:45]

Sure baby

u have stg in mind?

[Soobinie 12:46]

it’s a long week end  
my parents are on holidays

i was thinking we could go to Busan together

u know

romantic week end away from the city

And suddenly, Hyunjung didn’t feel like a petulant brat anymore. She felt all warm and touched because Soobin was thinking about planning to elope with her in two weeks. Hyunjung wasn’t particularly sentimental usually, but it seemed Soobin had decided to prove her wrong.

[Hyunjungie 12:47]

Park Soobin you’re a fucking sap

[Soobinie 12:47]

Is that a yes

Hyunjung was tempted to tease Soobin a little, but at the same time she didn’t want her to backtrack on her idea, or to stop coming up with other ideas of that type in the future. So.

[Hyunjungie 12:48]

of course it’s a yes

Hyunjung put her phone down and looked at Eunseo again. She was staring at her with a grimace on her face.

Hyunjung smiled wider and Eunseo groaned. “I don’t wanna know. You’re both gross.”

Grossly in love, yeah, probably.

  
  
  
  


They left by train on Friday evening. Soobin looked normal. She wasn’t talking much but she was listening as always, taking part in the discussion when she had something to say and smiling every time Hyunjung opened her mouth.

  
  
They took the last bus to reach Soobin’s parents’ house and reached their final destination around midnight. By the time Hyunjung had visited the small and cosy house, Soobin had collapsed on her bed.

“Babe.” Hyunjung sat next to her on the bed and started shaking her very softly. “Babe, wake up.”

Soobin groaned, showing an evident lack of willing.

Hyunjung rolled her eyes. “You’ll kill me in the morning for not waking you up for your skin routine.”

Soobin had a shattering sigh and sat up. “Come with me. If you don’t keep me company I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep in the sink.”

Hyunjung patted Soobin’s dark hair. “You’re a big baby.”

Soobin shrugged and opened her suitcase to fetch her giant toilet bag. “We’ll talk about that when you find a giant cockroach in the living room.”

“Excuse me?”

  
  
Soobin cackled on her way to the bathroom, and Hyunjung looked around the bedroom in silence before she dashed out too, screaming. “Park Soobin, excuse me?”

  
  
  
  


Soobin woke up with Hyunjung the gwangju koala clinging at her in her sleep, as always when they were sleeping together. It’s not that Hyunjung was seeking for warmth, because they were both walking furnaces. She was just the most comfortable when she could hold onto someone and Soobin had never tried to question it. She knew Hyunjung could have terrible sleep problems and never ending insomnias, but she never did when she was snuggling Soobin.

And Soobin liked it too. She liked Hyunjung’s warm breath in her neck and her slender leg on Soobin’s thigh and the weight of her breasts on Soobin’s arm. That last one a lot. (She still hadn’t recovered from their first night when Hyunjung had flashed her boobs at Soobin and Soobin had flatlined for the three most beautiful seconds of her life.)

Soobin woke before Hyunjung most of the time and she was used to stay still and enjoy the special intimacy of cuddling with someone under a cover, barely out of sleep. Hyunjung liked to touch and hug and shit, but she wasn’t as pliant as when she was asleep like that.

But this time, it was special. Soobin had waited for this week end for so long she felt like all of her was vibrating with excitement. She had a plan. They would go to the APEC Naru Park in the morning, enjoy the nature and the sea before heading to a romantic restaurant with a terrasse which had great reviews on tripadvisor. And then they would go to the beach with chocolate and strawberries and maybe a bottle of wine because Soobin was an adult, and if Hyunjung wasn't utterly seduced by that time--

Damn, Soobin was proud of her plan. She wanted Hyunjung to feel loved and special, like the absolute goddess she was in Soobin's eyes. She was supposed to slip out of the bed stealthily to go buy her amunitions for their secret beach trip, but Hyunjung moved a little closer in her sleep and suddenly any will to leave the bed disappeared.

That's when Soobin felt a kiss on her neck.

"'morning..." Hyunjung whispered, and Soobin closed her eyes. Hyunjung's voice was so low in the morning, it made things flutter deep in her body.

"Hey unnie." Soobin couldn't help but squeeze Hyunjung tighter and squirm to get to her level and kiss her mouth, her cheeks, her nose, her mouth again.

  
  
Hyunjung chuckled softly. "Can't believe you're using your mouth on me so much before even brushing your teeth..."

Soobin rolled Hyunjung on her back in retaliation. She lied on her more comfortably and kissed down her jaw. "I always smell like a rose."

Hyunjung sighed, a warm and content sound. "Whatever helps you sleep at night baby."

Soobin bit on Hyunjung's neck at that, playfully, and kissed the same spot again before going lower and up. She liked that. She could do that for hours, especially if Hyunjung's breath kept being louder. Soobin didn't know why but it made her feel good, her hands instinctively travelling down Hyunjung's sides to her waist.

"Bin-ah..." Hyunjung whispered and her voice was trembling a little. She wrapped her arms around Soobin's shoulders and her leg hooked up on Soobin's waist and she ever so slightly rolled her hips up.

Soobin gasped and suddenly held herself on both arms above Hyunjung.

Hyunjung who looked in a haze, as if she was still fighting to wake up. "Soobinie?"

Soobin practically jumped out of the bed. "Yes! I-- yeah. I'll go make breakfast! No, I'll go buy a few groceries. Take your time, no problem!"

Soobin tried not to run to the bathroom and locked herself in. She put her hands on her chest, then on her mouth, then on each side of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Christ, Hyunjung was so hot that even half awake she was a sex magnet.

But Soobin had a plan. She wasn't going to have her first time with Hyunjung in the morning with a huge lack of toothpaste and makeup and romantic mood.

  
  
She went out of the bathroom as stealthy as a ninja, grabbed her hoodie in the entryway and put on her sneakers before leaving the house for the convenience store. The sky was grey but the clouds weren't too dark.

It should be fine.

  
  
  
  


Hyunjung spent the longest time staring at the ceiling, taking her time to wake up with absolutely nothing on her planning.

Damn, the mood had been perfect. They had just woken up and Soobin had started kissing her everywhere, showing that sensuality she wasn't even aware of and Hyunjung had lost it. Morning making out was great. Morning sex following making out was her absolute favorite.

  
She turned her head and looked at her suitcase in which was packed her travel sextoy, a little vibrating bullet that was as discreet as it was powerful. Maybe she could jerk off, she had heard the front door closing. But it wouldn't be the same as having Soobin's weight on her, her hands on her waist, grinding up--

Oh, wait. Had she been too fast? Maybe she had made Soobin feel uncomfortable? After all, she hadn't tried anything remotely risqué in the past few weeks. Maybe she had realised she wanted to take her time after the tenth date. Maybe Hyunjung had just tried to push her when Soobin wasn't ready yet.

Shit.

  
  
She got up and went to the bathroom. OkayKimHyunjung, you got this. You're a decent human being. When Soobin comes home, you tell her that there's no pressure whatsoever. But what if telling Soobin this on the contrary added pressure on her mind, what if she thought Hyunjung wanted to bring up the topic again?

  
  
Shit shit shit. Fuck.

  
  
Hyunjung settled for giving physical space to Soobin if she didn't ask for it, and touch only safe places like Soobin's hair and huh... Shoulders? And knees. Wait, Hyunjung you never touch Soobin's knee what the fuck are you thinking about.

She showered quickly and by the time she got out, she could hear rain pouring outside. She hoped Soobin had grabbed an umbrella.

Hyunjung dressed up and went down with her long hair free and almost dry and a towel around her neck. That's the moment Soobin chose to come back with on plastic bag in each hand, soaked to the skin, her bangs sticking and dripping pitifully. She stared at Hyunjung in silence, paralyzed in the entryway, dripping miserably.

  
"It's raining."

"Oh baby." Hyunjung instantly came to Soobin's side and took the bags from her hands to put them on the table. She unzipped Soobin's hoodie to take it off and put her towel on Soobin's head, frictionning her energetically. That's when she noticed that Soobin's white loose tshirt was drenched too and sticking to her perfect body and that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Before spontaneously popping a powerful nosebleed, Hyunjung took a few steps back while looking anywhere but at her girlfriend. "I'm gonna grab dry towels Soobin."

Soobin nodded from under the towel, blinking with that surprised face that made her look so young and so cute.

In the end, Hyunjung brought her a fuzzy bathrobe just in time to see Soobin take off her sweatpants and parade in her panties in the entryway.

  
  
To any divinity out there to make Hyunjung's life hard and complicated, please stop.

"Oh, thanks unnie." Soobin stepped closer to take the robe. "It's my sister's. I brought mine with me in Seoul, but she left hers here." She put it on and brought the collar to her neck to smell it.

Hyunjung smiled. "Go take a shower before you catch a cold, I'll make breakfast."

Soobin pouted and at first Hyunjung thought it was because she was disappointed of not making breakfast herself. But then she grumbled. "I would've asked you to take that shower with me but you've done that already..."

Hyunjung blinked. A shower. Together. Naked. Wet. Fuck.

She gaped for a few seconds and that seemed to amuse Soobin greatly. "Well I'll go shower now, try not to burn the eggs."

"Brat, I hope you mistake your shampoo with the bleach."

"Mean!" Soobin gasped fakely and giggled as she went to the bathroom.

Hyunjung closed her eyes and tried to gain back contenance. So first, maybe Soobin was more ready than Hyunjung gave her credit for. And second, this girl was too much for her heart and would be the death of her. Probably.

  
  
  
  


Soobin always took a long time for her skin routine (Hyunjung respected that, she spent forever to perfect her hair sometimes). After she had navigated her way in the kitchen to find glasses and plates and cutlery, she had cooked eggs and gratted cheese and toasted bread.

  
  
Now she waited for Soobin to make her gorgeous apparition.

She decided to wander in the living room and immediately spotted a playstation3. She crouched in front of the console and tried to find the games. The rain was still strong outside so it could be an opti--

"Unnie?"

Hyunjung jumped and screamed, landing on her ass with the surprise. "Jesus fucking flying fuck, Park fucking Soobin will you ever fucking learn?"

Soobin made a cross with her arms. "Min Eunseo, leave that body right this moment."

"I fu--reaking hate you."

Soobin flopped on her knees next to Hyunjung and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I really thought you had heard me coming in."

Hyunjung sighed and let herself melt in Soobin's embrace. "Please be careful with my heart."

Soobin kissed her temple. "I'm trying."

Hyunjung smiled, and then pointed at the game console with her chin. "What games did you have?"

"Fallout and Just Dance."

"Cool. Wanna play after breakfast? I can't wait to crush you on Just Dance."

"Like hell." And then Soobin grimaced. "But I wanted to go to the park..."

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow. "With this rain?"

"It wasn't supposed to rain!"

"Okay. Hear me out on this one." Hyunjung patted Soobin's hair and went down her neck to squeeze it. Soobin closed her eyes and her lips parted just a bit. "We play in the morning, and maybe the rain will stop and we can go to the park in the afternoon?"

"Nnh. 'Kay." Soobin made her head roll and added. "I planned to go to a restaurant for lunch."

"Sweet! I hope the rain stops by then." Hyunjung kissed the corner of Soobin's mouth. "Breakfast."

  
  
  
  


Spoiler, Fate hated Park Soobin.

After having a fierce and disputed Just Dance session, Hyunjung won by a few points leaving Soobin on the edge of sulking.

But no. She was an adult and she was supposed to make Hyunjung's eyes shine.

The rain had not stopped when lunchtime came, but Soobin was determined to bring Hyunjung to that restaurant, even if they wouldn't be able to enjoy the terrasse.

Hyunjung whined that the weather really wasn't on their side but eventually caved in (Soobin had good arguments, read big round eyes and an adorable pout). She took the biggest umbrella in the house but despite walking close to one another, the rain ended up dripping on their sides.

The restaurant was closed.

"What the fuck?"

"Soobinie, didn't you say you planned to go there?"

"I-- yes! It's usually opened on Satur--" Then she saw the sign. The restaurant was closed for the special long week end.

Fucking brilliant.

They ended up under a bus stop, Soobin pretty displeased that all of her plans were thwarted by Fate. Now despite the late spring weather they were both freezing, Hyunjung trying to crack up jokes and comfort Soobin.

"It's not so bad, we'll have something funny to tell to our friends!"

"You wanna tell them how I fucked up everything?"

Hyunjung rolled her eyes. "Way to be a drama queen, baby. Let's go back to your parents' home before we catch a cold, and I'll prepare some seaweed soup Seokjin showed me how to make."

"But I wanted to go to the beach!"

Hyunjung stared at her with a powerful bitchface, then at the down pour and finally at their soaked clothes. "The beach."

"We're already wet, we could go in the sea."

"Soobin-ah I'm starving."

"I have strawberries!" Soobin opened her backpack in which she had carefully stored chocolate and strawberries.

That's when a car drove by them at high speed and splashed them both.

Hyunjung's mouth was opened wide and stayed in shock for approximately two seconds before she stepped on the side to raise her fist at the car already far away, screaming a bunch of Gwangju expletives.

This was a fucking disaster.

"Bin-ah."

Soobin jumped. "Y-Yes?"

"Let's go home please. I'll make soup and hot chocolate. This is fate."

Fate hated Park Soobin.

  
  
  


Soobin's insistance to follow a plan was weird and not weird at the same time. Soobin was stubborn and Hyunjung had learnt not to understand everything that was going on in that lovely skull of hers. If she was set on going to the beach she would fucking go to the beach, mini monsoon or not.

Also, Soobin had planned this little week end together all by herself, and she definitely was an over achiever. Going to the beach sounded like a romantic activity she would think of.

Maybe that's why Soobin looked so gloomy, even after they had changed clothes and dried their hair. Hyunjung wanted to tell her that it was okay, just spending time with her alone together was enough, but she was afraid of hurting Soobin's feelings. She didn't want Soobin to think she had gone through all the trouble for absolutely nothing.

  
  
"Baby, do you wanna play video games again?"

Soobin shrugged.

"Or we could watch TV? I saw a bag of chips in one of the cupboards this morning."

  
  
Soobin shrugged again. "It makes my skin break."

Hyunjung squinted, and finally joined Soobin on the couch. "What should I do to make you stop sulking?" She stroked Soobin's soft hair, she loved the feeling of those long silky strands slipping between her fingers.

"M'not sulking." Soobin grumbled, but her eyelids fluttered a little. She liked it when Hyunjung touched her hair.

"Oh.. Then if you're not sulking, I suppose I don't have to do this." She kissed Soobin in the neck, right below her ear. "Or this." She kissed her again lower on the neck, then on the chin. "Or this..." She whispered, right before stroking her lips and kiss her softly.

Soobin hummed softly. "Or... You could keep going. Just in case."

Hyunjung smiled against Soobin's lips. "That's what I thought."

They kissed slowly, like they had all the time in the world (and they did). The rain was still strong outside, tuning the rest of the world out and enveloping them in an intimate atmosphere.

It didn't take long for Hyunjung to push a little on Soobin's shoulders, making her lie down on the couch and resting on top of her to kiss more comfortably. It was like a replay of the morning making out, except Hyunjung was on top now, and she didn't plan to leave Soobin any time soon.

Her hands started wandering on Soobin's body, not too explicitely but just enough to give her hints, slowy proggress to the next step. The faint hums and deeper breaths that escaped from Soobin's mouth were fucking criminal.

Hyunjung's hands slipped under Soobin's t-shirt and tightened on her waist. Soobin gasped softly and rolled her hips up against Hyunjung.

It was going great, the hot tension slowly building between them. That was, until Soobin took a deep inhale and moaned very loud and fake.

Ugh.

Hyunjung sighed and raised her head. "What the fuck?"

Soobin blinked. "W-what?"

"You just killed the mood, congrats'."

"I don't understand." Soobin frowned. "Isn't it what it's supposed to be like?"

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow. “I dunno, is that how you sound when you masturbate?”

Soobin made that adorable constipated face she always had when she was suddenly embarrassed. “N-no?”

Hyunjung moved her hand as if to say ‘there you go’. She kissed the dip right right under Soobin’s collarbone and whispered. "Just enjoy it, don't worry about how you sound."

Soobin's frown deepened, as if she was in deep concentration. Hyunjung wasn't sure it was a good thing.

"Then I wanna touch you unnie."

Hyunjung stared at Soobin. She didn't expect that to be honest. "Okay, yeah. No problem."

Yeah, really, no problem. Soobin slipped her heand under Hyunjung's tshirt, stroking the curve of her back a few times before they went on her waist and tried to get on her front. Hyunjung raised herself a little to help her and let her explore with clumsy but determined touches. The tip of her fingers were raising goosebumps on her ribcage and she started kissing Soobin again, focusing on her neck and feeling the familiar burn of arousal grow in her lower belly.

And then. Soobin reached her boobs and squeezed. Hyunjung would have laughed at that experimental tug if she didn't do it again. And again. With more force than the first time.

“Bin-ah, wat are you doing?”

“Huh.” Soobin looked at her hands on Hyunjung’s chest. “Touching your boobs?”

“You’re not touching Soobin, you’re kneading as if they were made of dough.”

“Isn’t it good?”

“Isn't it--" Hyunjung forcibly closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. What the actual fuck. "Have you tried on yourself?”

“No, bu-- aouch!” Hyunjung had just grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed not really gently at it. “Unnie what the fuck!”

“Arousing, right?”

Soobin rolled her eyes. “Okay fine I get your point, let go.”

Hyunjung was still bugged by Soobin's fake moan and now weird boob squeezing. The mood was broken anyway. “When did you ever think this was the way to do it?”

Soobin blushed just a bit. “Anonymous sources.”

Oh, Hyunjung had heard that before. Time to be brutally honest with Soobin. “Baby, you shoudn't listen to Jiyeon, she’s just messing with you.”

Soobin frowned a little. “Jiyeon?”

“The dirty talking and weird breast gropping? Who gave you those stupid ideas if not Jiyeon?”

Soobin blinked. “Huh.” She looked embarrassed, but also quite close to break and confess. Hyunjung just needed to push a little.

She pressed with her 'adult' voice. “Soobinie.”

Soobin instantly crumbled. “W-well, I just, you know." She was trying hard to sound casual. Adorable. "I happen to watch porn sometimes.”

Oh.

Oh Christ. Hyunjung slowly sat up. "Baby. You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Soobin retorted on the defensive, sitting up too.

"Browse porn for lesbian sex tips."

Soobin gaped for a few seconds, then tried to get her composure back. "I never said--" Hyunjung tilted her head on the side, signaling Soobin she was having none of her bulshit. "Whatever."

Hyunjung sighed. “Do me a favor and stop watching porn exclusively designed for a male audience."

Soobin stared at her and Hyunjung could actually see the mechanisms clicking in her head, slowly understanding where the problem was. And then she looked upset and vexed. “Then why don’t you just tell me what you'd like instead of letting me make a fucking fool of myself!"

Hyunjung opened her eyes wide. “Because you never asked! Apparently you’d rather go to Jiyeon or Eunseo-unnie to talk about that!”

Soobin looked elsewhere, at loss for words and Hyunjung grimaced at her own reaction because she sounded like a petulant brat. She tried to soften it. “You seemed... very open and at ease with Eunseo, I wish you could talk so openly to me.”

And then Soobin pouted. And Hyunjung was fucking weak to the pout. “I just wanted to be perfect for you, okay? I didn't want you to see me hesitate or, or stutter, I wanted to sound casual and cool and confident for you! That's why I tried with Tae-unnie and Eunseo-unnie..."

Hyunjung wanted to hug her tight and never let her go. She did just that. "My Soobinie, I love you so much. You're so perfect to me you have no idea... Please please let's talk honestly from now on, okay? I swear you won't look like an idiot or whatever nonsense you thought about."

Soobin had popped the sweetest red on her neck and collarbones. She nodded in a coy way and looked at Hyunjung from under her eyelashes. "I didn't... I thought... I thought porn was a good idea." She put her forehead on Hyunjung's shoulder. "Of course it's made for men. I'm stupid."

Hyunjung's arms wrapped around her instantly, her hand on her neck. She turned her face to whisper in Soobin's ear. "Ssh, you're not stupid baby. But now you understand why I didn't react the way you wanted, right?"

Soobin nodded again, her face still hidden in the crook of Hyunjung's neck.

It made sense for Hyunjung too now, why Soobin’s awkwardness broke all records as soon as they went into a more sensual and ambiguous territory. A great number of details and weird sentences and sounds and faces Soobin had tried during their tenth date made so much more sense now.

Christ. Hyunjung sighed, she was glad she had finally understood where the problem was.

Soobin raised her head a little. “Hey huh, unnie. Everything i’ve watched so far--”

Hyunjung cringed thinking about what ‘everything’ comprised. “Forget about it. All of it.”

“Okay. Okay.”

There was a short silence during which Hyunjung kept stroking Soobin's back. she tried to lighten up the mood then. "Next thing I know you’ll try spreading my legs and do some scissoring shi--”

Soobin’s eyes went wide and she averted her gaze.

“... Soobin?”

“Well I don’t know!” Soobin complained. “It looked like they were enjoying that!”

"I'm changing your wifi password."

  
  


[Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220115/chapters/21282806)

Summary:

There's still awkward moments but hey, they're getting there.

Notes:

THANK!!! YOU!!! ALL!!! SOMMMMUCH!!! YOUR COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE ♡♡♡♡♡♡

You have no idea how much i love this story and how much I love you for giving those idiots so much love LOVE LOVE!!!

That being said, rating just went up, maybe they ARE getting laid in this chapter. Beware for scary lesbian sex.

Also, woops. Look at chapters count. Woops.

I'd like to thank my three angels Caro, Bones and Mar for the quick and exhaustive beta ♡♡

Chapter Text

Obviously, after Soobin had admitted to all the porn she had watched in the last month, the mood was not exactly to a making out session.

(Soobin started telling Hyunjung all the points on her list and referenced each of them with some videos she had seen over the last month. Hyunjung's face had taken a strangely sallow shade after she had told her for the eighth time that 'no, this is isn't something we do irl', passing her hand over her face as if she was really, really tired.

"Jesus... What would've happened if we hadn't talked about this."

Soobin paused for a second and then looked at her lap. “The scissoring thing actually looked scary.” She whispered.

“You don't say.”)

They cuddled on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, watching whatever was on TV, commenting from time to time or dozing off, something they couldn’t do usually.

Soobin was thankful Hyunjung gave her time not to talk about real sex right away. She felt stupid enough not to have realised that lesbian porn was made for men. And that Hyunjung was definitely not a man.

For her defence, Soobin still didn’t understand why lesbian porn was designed for men. Shouldn’t there be a section for actual, real life lesbians?

She locked herself up in the bathroom and asked just that in the group text she sent to the three most involved people in this mess. The answers didn’t take long to come in.

[Eunseo-unnie 19:53]  
  
Because there’s more men than women watching porn

and they love fetishizing lesbians

disgusting pigs

ur welcome

[Soobinie 19:53]

but unnie

wouldn’t they wanna see what real lesbian sex looks like

i know i would

[Eunseo-unnie 19:54]

I bet you would

You can ask your gf anytime

im sure she’d love to show you

Soobin’s face was on fire now. Thankfully that’s also the moment Jiyeon chose to answer too.

[Tae-unnie]

I know, it’s a pity there’s no porn designed for us

but if it’s true raw sensual lesbian sex u lookin for  
  
i can share my amateur vids w you

[Ludaie-unnie]

no!!!!

[Eunseo-unnie]

no

Huh. Weird. Soobin understood that Luda didn’t want that part of her intimate life to be exposed to the rest of the world (although Jiyeon and her were sometimes grossly pda-ing on the sofa). But she would have expected Eunseo to be interested in watching those videos. Or at least to show interest just to tease Luda.

On a hunch, Soobin answered.

[Soobinie]

Sounds promising

you know my email 

[Ludanie-unnie]

Dont u dare

[Tae-unnie]

It’ll be our dirty little secret

[Ludanie-unnie]

do you wanna sleep in the tub

[Eunseo-unnie]

do you wanna die

[Tae-unnie]

threats!!!!!!!

if the cops find my body, keep those txts Soobinie

ill visit you as a ghost

always wondered how you masturbated

[Soobinie]

i wonder why Eunseo unnie wants to protect your virtue

you’re beyond salvation

[Eunseo-unnie]

idc abt her virtue

[Tae-unnie]

no

she really doesnt

i confirm

Soobin blinked. Wait, what did that mea--

She heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Soobinie, are you okay?”

Soobin jumped and almost dropped her phone in the toilet. “Yes! Just--” She looked around in panic. “There’s huh, it’s--”

Hyunjung chuckled behind the door. “Sorry, I was just wondering if everything was okay. Take your time babe.”

Soobin heard Hyunjung’s footsteps draw away and sighed. She put her phone in her pocket and left the bathroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The evening was pretty uneventful. Hyunjung was making idle chitchat as always while cooking, while asking Soobin to help her, to set the table, while making her taste the dish to see if it was good. Soobin did what she was told and listened, always captivated with whatever Hyunjung had to say. She was so hot anyway, she could talk about the mating parade of marine mammals and Soobin would still listen closely. (Well, maybe not, but she would be focused on Hyunjung’s lips moving, and that was already a lot to focus on to be honest.)

As Soobin was doing the dishes now, she reflected on how domestic this situation was. It didn’t feel like when she slept at Hyunjung’s between two classdays, ordering takeout in the evening and rushing in the morning, not even leaving Hyunjung’s place at the same time in the morning.  
  
  
No, here they could take their time and set themselves in some new type of cozy intimacy. They watched TV until late because they could, commenting on something silly they had seen on screen because it made them laugh, hugging and petting and stroking each other because they liked it.

They eventually changed and brushed their teeth and went to bed (they didn’t need a third fucking shower for today). Soobin switched off the light and lay down on her side facing Hyunjung. Hyunjung smiled to her and started stroking Soobin’s long hair along her cheek.

“Hey…” She said softly, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Soobin opened her eyes wide, and Hyunjung put her palm on her shoulder as to reassure her. “I don’t mean to pressure you okay? But you’ve got that erm… tendency? To get into your own head and kinda derail, so I just wanna make sure you won’t--”

“I don’t wanna be a pillow princess.” She didn’t want to lie down and do nothing. She was not about that type of life, she was a girl of action.

Hyunjung squinted. Perhaps she was impressed with Soobin’s lesbian knowledge. “Can you tell me what lead you to that uh, conclusion?”

Soobin’s lips parted, as if she didn’t understand Hyunjung’s question. “Well huh. I mean, if you do all the work it’s not fun for you. Isn’t it?”

Hyunjung sighed. “Okay, I understand. Mh.” She seemed to think about an angle to present things to Soobin. “How are you gonna know what to do if I don’t show you?”

Soobin gaped. “I… Didn’t think about that.”

“Right.” Hyunjung smiled. “Don’t you dare ask anyone else.”

Soobin gulped. “I won’t.”

“Good. And trust me, you can have a lot of fun and pleasure while making your partner feel good.”

Soobin held back from rolling her eyes. Those lovey-dovey things again. It was cute and all but if Soobin didn’t touch her, Hyunjung wouldn’t get magically turned on. That was science.

“You don’t trust me.”

Soobin shrugged. “I want to make you feel good.”

“You will baby. Let me teach you in the meantime, yeah?”

Soobin almost choked on her own spit. “R-right now?”

Hyunjung couldn’t help but laugh. “Nope, not right now, you’re tense as fuck. Let it come naturally okay, just. Stop thinking about it. It’ll come when it’ll come.”

“You sound as if you didn’t care? Am I not--”

“Don’t say it.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s gonna be something so stupid it’ll be bigger than yourself and this bed can’t accommodate something this big.”

“Unnie, I’m serious! You never tried anything really…”

Hyunjung put both her hands on Soobin’s cheeks and pressed, making her look like a cartoon character that stuck his mouth between the elevator doors. “First, I didn’t want to pressure you. Second, I wanted to take my time. And third.” She took a deep inhale. “You’re so hot I wanna wreck you sometimes, gosh you have no idea how much I wanna feel you melt and moan under me. Happy?”

Hyunjung rolled on her back and sighed loudly.

Soobin blinked, something hot in her lower belly unfurling in the rest of her body. She whispered. “Really?”

“Really what?”

“Really you think about that? With me?”

Hyunjung turned her back to Soobin. “...I think about you. When I jerk off.”

Soobin pinched her lips together, trying not to smile too hard with how satisfied she felt. How good she felt to be desired so much by the only person she wanted to impress.

She came closer and pressed her chest to Hyunjung’s back, hugging her tight and hooking her leg to Hyunjung’s thigh. “Thanks unnie.” She said as she inhaled the smell of Hyunjung’s hair.

Hyunjung vaguely grumbled something but she snuggled closer into Soobin’s embrace. With her eyes used to the darkness, she could see how flushed Hyunjung’s ears had gotten.

  
  
**  
  
  
**

The second morning was very similar to their first one. Soobin woke up to Hyunjung's smile and she smiled back just a little, her face muscles still lazy with sleep. She hid her face under Hyunjung's head to protect her eyes from the morning light (and get closer to her chest, too). Hyunjung had a soft, silent laugh and patted the back of Soobin's head.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Morning sunshine."

"Aww, I'm sunshine?"

"Sh. I'm still sleeping."

"No you're not, it's morning, up!"

Soobin whined and held onto Hyunjung tighter, acting like a koala but she knew Hyunjung wouldn't get mad at her. "Kiss me first."

Hyunjung sighed theatrically. "You're such a spoiled brat."

"You love me."

"Did you deserve it?"

Soobin pushed Hyunjung on her back and suddenly straddled her hips with a cocky smile. "Didn't I?"

Hyunjung looked at her with a new gleam in the eyes, biting her lower lip while one of her hands started to stroke Soobin's thigh. "Maybe."  
  
  
Soobin licked her teeth, not exactly sure where all that confidence came from (Hyunjung's last words last night might be a hint). She bent over, hovering over Hyunjung's face, her long hair creating a drape around their heads. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Little tease." Hyunjung growled lowly before she reached up to catch Soobin's lips with hers.

Both her hands were on Soobin's thighs now and she stroked up up till her palms were on Soobin's hipbones. She massaged the tip of the bones with her thumbs and Soobin gasped in her mouth. Hyunjung did it again, and Soobin had a full body shudder. She had no idea her hipbones were that sensitive.  
  
  
Soobin got closer to Hyunjung, pressing their chests together, kissing her hotly, with more tongue and more urgency.

Hyunjung was following her lead so far, but she felt stable and confident when Soobin's head was already starting to spin. "Unnie..." She stretched her neck, and Hyunjung lost no time to suck the skin right under her chin.

Hyunjung's hands slipped under her t-shirt, palming the curve of her waist and going up Soobin's sides, her fingers drumming softly on her ribcage. The heat of her hands was so close to Soobin's breasts she could actually moan with need. "Please..." She whispered, kissing her hungrily again.

That's the moment when Soobin's stomach decided to rumble loudly.

They both froze.

Soobin blinked.

Hyunjung started to laugh. "Let's go get you some breakfast big girl."

"No no unnie please keep going!" Soobin whined as the divine warmth of Hyunjung's hands left her skin.

"Nah." Hyunjung pushed her gently and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms above her head. "If your stomach does that again I might start laughing nervously and spit in your mouth by mistake. Not sexy."

Soobin lay back with a loud and discontented groan. "I'll stay a virgin fucking forever."

Hyunjung had the audacity to cackle loudly as she left the bedroom. "Breakfast, Joan of Arc!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I swear I won't try to learn things by myself, but can you understand I'm kinda impatient?"

Hyunjung rolled her eyes and looked at the sky for the hundredth time since they had reached the beach. The weather was on their side today and on Hyunjung's demand they had been able to recreate Soobin's ideal day. A walk in the park, the nice restaurant, and now the beach.

And during all this fucking time, Soobin had asked about when Hyunjung would actually jump her.

("Are you gonna try something behind a tree?"

"What the-- no?")

Just thinking about the feeling of bark on her skin made her shiver, and not in the good way.

"Yes Bin-ah, I gathered you were impatient. Your signals aren’t that subtle."

"What happened to the 'I think about you when I jerk off'?" Soobin asked, outraged.

Hyunjung had a bitchface. "What about the part that we’d take our time."

"Bullshit. We've both waited plenty." Soobin got closer to her and pouted. "This morning... It was so hot... Wasn't it for you too?"

Hyunjung asked the gods for patience and self restraint. She didn't need to think about this morning in public.

"I really wanted your hands on my tit--"

"Jesus fuck, should I sit on your face to make you shut up?"

"Is it something you’re into?"

Soobin was looking at her, expectant and naive.

Patience and self-restraint. "Not in the context of our first time."

"But you'd like that."

"Christ, you're impossible. Can't you just enjoy this lovely afternoon at the beach?"

"Oh I am enjoying it. Do you want me to spread sunscreen on your back?"

Hyunjung pondered for a few seconds, thinking about how cliché Soobin could be (the walk in the park and the restaurant and the beach) before she shrugged and rolled on her front on the towel.

She should have known it was a mistake. At first the feeling of the cream was cold on her back, but that feeling was quickly replaced with the heat of Soobin's hands. She was not spreading sunscreen, she was massaging it into her fucking muscles.

Hyunjung hid her face in her arm, trying to bite back a whine. Her muscles often felt sore with dance and massaging them was heavenly. Her toes curled and uncurled in the sand, her body conflicted between sleepiness and arousal.

After a little while, Soobin bent over her and whispered in her ear. "Can I sit on your butt? It'll be easier."

That was the last string. "Don't you dare."

"What?" Soobin had the nerve to ask.

"Oh please." Hyunjung turned her face to Soobin. "You were about to make this unsuitable for children’s eyes."

Soobin laughed loud and bright and lied next to Hyunjung. "I'm happy to be here with you unnie."

Their hands found each other between them and something melted inside Hyunjung's chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Fucking finally!" Soobin erupted when they closed the door to the house.

Hyunjung chuckled and took their wet towels out of their bags to hang them in the bathroom. They had showered at the beach but Hyunjung wouldn't say no to another shower because she was a maniac like that. Soobin was too.

"Hey unnie."

"Mh."

"Let's take a bath together."

"We're not doing it in the bath."

"Why?"

"It's cramped as fuck and really not sexy in practice, believe me."

"You sound like you know."

" Anyway." Hyunjung cut. "I wouldn't hate taking a bath with you."

"Wouldn't hate?"

"I'd love it. You and I, Hot water, soap, cuddles."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm running the bath." Soobin dashed to the bathroom.

Hyunjung laughed at Soobin's enthusiasm and decided to hang their beach towels by the bedroom window.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Unnie?"

Hyunjung went to the bathroom but the door was closed. "Bin-ah, you called?"

"Yeah." She half-opened the door. "Err. There are candles in my bedroom, and a lighter, could you bring them please?"

Hyunjung pinched her lips to suppress a smile. Soobin was way too cute for her own good. "Be right back."

There were candles in Soobin's bedroom indeed. A dozen of colored and scented blocks of wax. Hyunjung wondered if she was supposed to bring them all. She eventually settled for five big ones with pastel colors and a strong smell and went back to the bathroom. "Baby?"

"Don't come in!"

Hyunjung made a bitchface to no one in particular and waited patiently for Soobin to give her a signal. She eventually half-opened the door again and took the candles. "Okay... Thanks."

Soobin closed the door again and Hyunjung couldn't help but sigh with endearment at all this secrecy.

Soobin opened again. "Okay. How do you... How do you wanna do this?"

"Do what?"

"Well huh, who goes in the tub first?"

Hyunjung wanted to scream and roll on the floor with how fucking precious Soobin was. "Whatever you prefer baby."

"Okay. Good huh. If you don't mind--"

"I don't."

Soobin frowned. "I haven't even finished my sentence."

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"This is stupid." Soobin scowled, looking sullen. Hyunjung couldn't let her backtrack now.

"Soobin." Hyunjung pushed a little on the door to come inside and take Soobin in her arms. The bathroom was lit by the dim flames of the candles and the water was still running, making the bubbles grow bigger in the tub. Hyunjung smiled.

Soobin pouted. "What." She looked embarrassed. It was so much for Hyunjung's heart.

"Please take a bath with me. Please please please please ple--"

Soobin laughed softly and hugged Hyunjung tighter. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"No." Hyunjung kissed her cheek. "Call me when you're in, I'll be right behind that door."

Soobin nodded reluctantly and let her go. 

Hyunjung waited behind the bathroom door for longer than she would have expected. She absent-mindedly wondered if she should start undressing here in the corridor when Soobin called. "Okay unnie I'm in!"

Hyunjung didn't know why her heart was beating so hard, why she was suddenly so nervous. Get a fucking gripKimHyunjung. She took a deep inhale and opened the door.

Soobin had attached her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her shoulders were peeking out of the white foam in the bath, glowing from the candlelight. Hyunjung gulped and focused on tying her hair up too before unbuttoning her shirt.

Soobin looked down, on the side, at a candle, glanced at Hyunjung and down again. "Can I. Watch you?"

Hyunjung stopped moving for a second and felt her cheeks blush. Where was that fucking grip on herself? Why was she so weak to Soobin? "Yeah." She croaked and cleared her throat. "If you want."

Soobin nodded and finally stared at her with that intensity she probably didn't realise she had. Hyunjung tried to be as casual as possible when she removed her shirt and put it on the sink, next to Soobin's clothes. She tried to ignore Soobin's gaze and removed her skirt, then her swimsuit top, and finally the bottom before almost jumping in the tub.

It was cramped, as expected. She felt a little awkward, too.

"Unnie."

Hyunjung gulped. "What."

"You have no hairs."

Hyunjung blinked rapidly, not knowing what the fuck that meant. "I huh, it's, I mean-- what?"

"You have no hairs!" Soobin repeated louder as if it was bad .

Hyunjung still had no idea where this was going and the last time it had happened with Soobin, it had not been a good sign. "W-where what, I don't but--"

"Ugh!" Soobin put her hands on her face. "I need to shave there ."

Hyunjung stared at her and felt all the tension and awkwardness leave her shoulders. She made yet another bitch face. "Oh my god Soobin I don't give a fuck about your hairiness, you scared the shit out of me."

Soobin tried to pout as if she was sulking but she looked at Hyunjung from under her long eyelashes. "I scared you?"

Hyunjung managed to get closer. "Yeah. Sometimes I don't follow what's happening in your head and I'm scared you'll hit me with another terrible dirty talk sentence."

"I'm out." Soobin made to get up.

Hyunjung laughed and held her by the arm. "I'm kidding baby!"

Soobin sat back in the tub. "No one's laughing."

Hyunjung chuckled to herself. "Because I'm not funny, I apologise. Can I sit against you now?"

Soobin suddenly looked interested. She opened her arms and Hyunjung turned in an acrobatic move before she managed to settle in Soobin's embrace. She hummed in contentment and started stroking Soobin's arms around her.

"Hey Bin. When you planned this day, was the bath included?"

"Nope."

"Did the day happen like you wanted it to?"

"Not at all. I had planned to woo you at the beach with strawberries, champagne and poetry."

"Jesus. What a program."

"You were supposed to be amazed with my organisation skills."

Hyunjung laughed. "You'll get better at that."

Soobin took one of Hyunjung's hands in hers and linked their fingers softly. "I will. But today was even better than what I expected..."

Hyunjung was smiling so big it was close to hurting now. "Yeah?"

"Yeah... We were together and you were smiling all the time and making me laugh, and that's my favorite thing."

There was something so soft in Hyunjung's chest that it hurt. She slowly turned to face Soobin and raised herself on her knees, not caring that her chest was exposed now. She put her hands on Soobin's shoulders, stroking up to her face, and Soobin's hands instinctively reached to hold her hips.

Soobin was so innocent sometimes she didn't even realise all the things she made Hyunjung feel with such simple words.

"I love you, Soobin."

Soobin opened her eyes wide and held on Hyunjung's hips tighter. She opened her mouth in something akin to shock but whispered. "I love you too. So much."

Hyunjung smiled and bent over to kiss her but almost slipped in the process. Soobin laughed and Hyunjung laughed too. "See? I told you the bath was definitely not a good place to have sex!"

Soobin raised an eyebrow, her cheeks flushed with the damp atmosphere of the bathroom and maybe their declaration a few seconds ago. "Challenge accepted."

"You're gonna break your leg. My leg. Our legs."

"We'll make it work. Where is your adventurous side?"

"I left it in my mother's womb."

"Holy shit unnie, we're having a romantic moment here, could you not bring your mother's lady parts in the process?"

"Lady parts?" Hyunjung tried to deadpan but eventually spluttered in laughter.

Soobin blushed a bit harder. "Fuck you."

"Not in the bath." Hyunjung wiggled her eyebrows.

"I hate you."

"Oooh Soobinie you didn't say that a minute ago!"

"I take it back."

"You can't take it b--" Hyunjung suddenly slipped for good this time. Her knee went backward and her chin bumped painfully on Soobin's chest, her face submerged underwater for a second. Hyunjung tried to go up and Soobin tried to help her, which ended up in an imbroglio of limbs and both their bodies tightly pressed against each other.

Hyunjung could feel Soobin's heart beat hard as fuck against her own chest. Also, her right thigh was in direct contact with Soobin's lady parts .

Hyunjung put her hands on the back of the tub for leverage and slowly disentangled them. "... Are you okay baby?"

Soobin nodded rapidly, her eyes a bit too wide.

Hyunjung stroked the red spot under Soobin's collarbone where she had bumped. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay, I swear, no problem." She whispered hurriedly.

Hyunjung smiled and kissed her, carefully. "Let's wash and get out of this bath, yeah? The water is turning cold."

"Yes. Yeah. No problem."

Hyunjung smiled again and turned to get the soap. "You don't seem to have that much hairs from what I just felt."

"Oh my f-- I never wanna talk to you ever again."

"Good thing we don't need to talk to have sex then."

"If we weren't in the bath, I'd push you."

"I'm sure you would." Hyunjung laughed and looked at Soobin who had her arms crossed and was pouting. "Want me to wash you baby?"

Soobin glanced at her, interested. "Yeah, wash me to gain my forgiveness."

"Ooh." Hyunjung had a smug smile at that. "I'll do my best. Turn around."

Soobin complied as Hyunjung poured some liquid soap in her hands and applied it on Soobin's shoulders, arms and back. Her beautiful, flawless back, peppered with a constellation of freckles.

This was the perfect opportunity to get her revenge from the massage at the beach. She started to spread the soap on her back with slow movements, her fingers lingering on a spot every time she would feel Soobin breathe deeper. Her hips, her sides... Hyunjung's slippery hand was now making circular motions on Soobin's belly, playing from time to time with her navel, while the other was going up her ribs.

She was about to ask if she could come closer when Soobin lay back, pressing her back against Hyunjung's chest. That was Hyunjung's cue to let both her hands travel up to Soobin's breasts and cup them from below, savoring the soft and plushy texture the water and the soap gave them.

Hyunjung couldn't help but kiss Soobin's shoulder, the tip of her fingers teasing but never really touching her nipples. "You're so pretty."

Soobin shuddered. "'m not... doing anything..."

Hyunjung kissed up her neck where there was no soap and sucked more intently there. “I love pleasing you... You're so hot like this.”

“Fuck unnie,” Soobin panted, “Why are you so good at this?”

“You’ll have to be more precise.”

Soobin whined. “When you talk, it makes me…” She shivered to illustrate her lack of words.

Hyunjung chuckled “The mood baby. I’ve told you that already.”

“Then, I suck at sexy talk and I suck at moods.”

Hyunjung stroked the soft skin on the side of Soobin’s breast with her thumbs and let her fingers slip on her hardened nipples. “You’re great at moods, you just don’t notice.” She said with a low voice.

She kissed and sucked Soobin's neck again before she took a deep inhale and gave a little tap on Soobin's waist. "Okay, let's rinse and get out of this tub."

Soobin's head whipped back as she looked at Hyunjung from above her shoulder in utter disbelief. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Hyunjung wondered if she was a bit cruel. To be fair, she had not intended on teasing Soobin like that. It wasn't her fault if her girlfriend was so damn attractive. She rinsed herself and got out of the bath to grab a towel. "I told you. Not in the bath."

She turned to look at a pitiful Soobin sitting in the bath with dying bubbles. "You just ruined the mood."

Hyunjung smiled softly. She wrapped herself in the towel. "I really hope I didn't. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

And she left after kissing Soobin's parted lips.

  
  
  
  
  


To say that Soobin didn't give her the time to take a breath before she jumped on her was a soft understatement. Hyunjung had put panties and a t-shirt back on to wait for Soobin, sitting on the bed and drying her legs with the towel when Soobin came in.

She was wrapped up in her bathrobe, her hair loose, and was that a bit of makeup on her eyes? Hyunjung didn't have the time to ask that Soobin was pushing her on the bed and straddling her again like she had this morning, kissing her like her life depended on it. Hyunjung would lie if she said this position did nothing to her excitation.

It didn't take much time for Hyunjung to come back to her senses and kiss Soobin back, trying to tone down her enthusiasm just a notch. She distracted herself with the feeling of the soft and fuzzy bathrobe, untying it swiftly and letting it open naturally. She caught a glimpse of Soobin's breasts, the girth of voluptuous slope, and something felt tight in Hyunjung's chest. Arousal, real fucking arousal over fucking cleavage.

Soobin was nervously biting the corner of her lower lip now, cut with hot sighs. She lowered herself and whispered. "Touch me, please..."

This. This was fucking dirty talk, and Soobin was so fucking good at it without even knowing...

Hyunjung kissed Soobin on the neck and she squirmed lower as her hands went under the bathrobe, up on Soobin's sides. Her mouth followed down, sucking and biting on Soobin's collarbones and lower as her thumbs pressed on the soft skin under her breasts. Soobin's breath stuttered when Hyunjung's palms closed on one of them while the other was going down on her hip, stroking her upper thigh.

Soobin was all gasps and shuddering breaths in her ear, holding whines and moans in the back of her throat. Her bathrobe was wide open now but Hyunjung wasn't sure Soobin's body heat was the reason why she felt so fucking hot.

"Baby..." Hyunjung whispered as her mouth finally grazed the soft skin on the side of Soobin's breast. "The sounds you make drive me crazy."

Soobin answered with an almost inaudible whine this time and after Hyunjung had stroked her breast, she closed her lips on her nipple, teasing it with the tip of her tongue, drawing more trembling gasps from Soobin's mouth.

Hyunjung stroked Soobin’s thighs with the flat of her palm and the back of her hand, slowly, sucking pink ephemeral marks on the tender skin of her cleavage. She reveled in each of Soobin’s shudders every time her hand was caressing the inside of her thighs, coming closer and closer to the warmth between her legs.

Soobin was shivering with every breath she took, spreading her legs a bit wider and rolling her body closer to Hyunjung, and Hyunjung took advantage of one of those hip rolls to stroke Soobin’s slit with the tip of her fingers.

“Nnh yes…” Soobin whispered close to Hyunjung’s ear.

And quite frankly, Hyunjung didn't need to hear that to do it again because Soobin's soft moan was fucking everything. So she did it again and again, adding a bit of pressure every time but never leaving her fingers more than a few seconds.

“Unnie…” Soobin whined very low.

Hyunjung closed her eyes for brief moment. She had never, ever been this turned on in her life. Ever. Christ.

She raised her mouth to suck on the soft skin above Soobin’s nipple, nibbling there and feeling Soobin’s hips jerks a little in response. Hyunjung could feel the fire in her own lower belly pulsating in hot waves. One of her fingers slipped between Soobin's folds, following her slit, rubbing carefully at the wetness gathered here.

“Shit yes… Don’t stop, please--”

Hyunjung raised her head. “Good?” Fuck, her voice was a hoarse mess.

Soobin nodded rapidly, looking down at Hyunjung and her eyes were glassy and lost. “Yes, yes…”

Again Hyunjung applied more and more pressure every time Soobin exhaled the hint of a low moan, played with her folds and used another finger to spread her open. Soobin’s hips jerked ever so softly, and Hyunjung tried to apply pressure to her entrance with the tip of a third finger.

Her reaction was immediate. Her hands that were squeezing Hyunjung’s shoulders grabbed at the back of her head, pulling gently at Hyunjung’s hair and pressing her chest on Hyunjung’s face. “Yes, yes, please, please...” She whispered urgently.

Hyunjung wanted to play with her, but not tonight. She teased her once more before she pushed slowly, careful not to hurt but Soobin was already loose and soft and wet under Hyunjung’s finger.

Hyunjung licked the sweat rolling between Soobin’s breasts and added another finger. Soobin arched back with a louder whine and started to move to make Hyunjung’s fingers go deeper.

She was… starting to fuck herself on Hyunjung’s fingers and Hyunjung felt dizzy with a new wave of arousal. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Soobin’s eyes were closed and her nose scrunched in concentration as she moved her hips to meet Hyunjung’s slow thrusts. “Don’t die, oh please don’t, not now--”

She was talking nonsense, and Hyunjung wanted to know how far she could drive her. She fingered her a bit faster as Soobin’s hips movements suggested, feeling that soft dip on her finger pads, and waited for a few seconds before she crooked her finger right on it, just a little.

“Holy-- shit!” Soobin stilled, all tensed as if she had been struck by lightning. Her breath was much faster now. "What... What was that?"

Hyunjung stopped kissing Soobin's breast and raised an eyebrow. "What? Your g-spot?"

Soobin blinked, looking a bit lost and very much turned on. "M-my--"

"You've never touched your g-spot?" Hyunjung gaped. Eunseo had told her she was into vaginal stimulation, what the fuck?

"I thought it was a myth."

Hyunjung licked her lips and pressed on the same spot again. Soobin whine sharp and loud. "Does it look like a myth to you?"

"N-nah, please fuck, again--"

In any other situation, Hyunjung would have probably started to touch herself by that point, fingering both herself and her partner until they would both come, but the idea of not using one of her hands on Soobin right now was insulting to her own brain.

This wasn't the best angle though. She pushed Soobin to make her roll on her back and get above her without even getting her fingers out. That way, she had a much better leverage. Also, a very nice view.

"Stop watching." Soobin grumbled.

"As if." Hyunjung kissed her and started to play with her fingers inside, spreading her, stroking in and out of her wet warmth and teasing her entrance, always coming back to her g-spot. Thanks to Soobin's very open reactions to all of her touches, Hyunjung quickly came up with a pattern of how to jerk her off with maximum efficiency.

By the time Hyunjung's mouth was back on her breasts Soobin was panting in short ragged whines, clenching on the bedsheets and Hyunjung's arm. "Shit, shit, unnie--"

Oh, Soobin was close. Hyunjung could feel it by the way her walls were tightening on her fingers. She felt the burn in her lower belly hurt really good and her other hand went to stroke Soobin's clit in circular motions.

Soobin arched off the bed with a soft cry. She couldn't speak anymore, only whine loud and plaintive and the noises were driving Hyunjung crazy.

"Yes, yes, yes--" Soobin finally sobbed, meeting Hyunjung’s thrusts frantically until her whole body arched off the bed and froze, her orgasm hitting her full force. She tensed by waves, again and again, and Hyunjung's fingers drawing it out as much as possible. She stared at her the whole time, struck by how fucking gorgeous Soobin was.

"Holy shit please, Hyunjung..." Soobin whispered as she grabbed on Hyunjung's wrist to make her stop.

Hyunjung pulled out slowly and kissed Soobin's collarbone, out of breath. She looked at Soobin's heaving ribcage for a few seconds before she kissed her, softly.

"You killed me."

Hyunjung chuckled, still heady with pleasure. "You're welcome."

[Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220115/chapters/21825083)

Summary:

“Why won’t you let me eat you out for fuck sake!”

“For the umpteenth time Bin, I was not in the mood yesterday!”

Notes:

Someone plan an intervention because i can't stop writing about fem!bangtan

GUYS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH your response is amazing and I'm delighted that i'm not walking this path alone (hahaHA GET IT?? YOU NEVER WALK ALONE?? COMEBACK TOMORROW YE).

As always, a huge thanks for Caro who became the appointed beta of this story haha you're the best boo!!!!

I hope you enjoy this unnecessary chapter no one asked for but i was dying to write anyway ♡♡

(See the end of the chapter for [more notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220115/chapters/21825083#chapter_5_endnotes).)

Chapter Text

A bit more than a month later~

“Why won’t you let me eat you out for fuck sake!”

“For the umpteenth time Bin, I was not in the mood yesterday!”

“You were in the mood to finger fuck me but not for me to eat you out?”

Hyunjung rolled her eyes. “I dunno, I was tired.”

It was true. She was fucking tired, the week had been long and hectic and her insomnia had acted up again, Soobin’s warmth in the bed doing nothing to make her drift asleep. And that was when Soobin was asleep, because when she was awake she was pestering Hyunjung with oral sex relentlessly and the more she insisted the more Hyunjung wanted to choke her. Not the good kind of choking.

Soobin opened her mouth again. “How is it tiring to lay back and having someone suck on your clit?” She asked, outraged.

“You’d be surprised.” Eunseo piped in. “Also, is it really the time and place to have that talk?” She looked around them. The diner was packed and no one was actually listening to them, but still.

“Please keep going, it’s fascinating.” Jiyeon said, eyes wide and mesmerized. “Luda is gonna hate herself for skipping lunch with us, she missed baby Soobin's first public sex fit.”

Hyunjung groaned. She was not in the mood for oral sex, not in the mood for Soobin’s public fit or Jiyeon’s interest, not in the mood anything right now really. “Can we please stop talking about this.”

“Not before you tell me why you won’t let me go down on y--”

Hyunjung slammed the menu on the table, placating a huge smile on her lips. “So, does everyone know what they’re gonna order?” she asked, loud and final.

Soobin pouted. Crossed her arms. Sat back in her chair and sulked.

Hyunjung sighed. She really wasn’t in the mood for this either.

There was something more to Hyunjung’s refusal of oral sex treatment, besides being stuboorn like a mule and slightly frustrated with lack of sleep. Hyunjung was reluctant about Soobin going down on her because she had no idea what Soobin might actually do between her legs. And in her current mental state, she wasn't equiped for a new episode of sex awkwardness.

Ever since their first talk about how misguided Soobin had been with lesbian porn, they had never really brought up the subject again. Soobin had been learning from everything Hyunjung did to her, trying variations when she was more confident, and it was going perfectly fine.

Soobin's libido was impressive too and for the few weeks that followed, Hyunjung wondered if she had opened Pandora's Box or if Soobin was overdoing it again. (spoiler, Soobin simply had a lot of energy and discovered having it fucked out of her system worked just fine.)  
  
But Hyunjung should have expected that Soobin would want to take initiatives at some point. She had been nagging Hyunjung to go down on her for almost two weeks now. And really, it was fucking stupid, Hyunjung should just be the bigger person and tell Soobin 'I wanna make sure you won't try to do awkward things with my pussy because I'm not sure I can take this level of embarrassment right now.'

Because what if she did weird embarrassing things again? What if... What if it broke Hyunjung’s libido forever?

She addressed a little prayer to all the libido deities and cursed herself for being such a coward. She didn't like to address issues, she didn't like to bring up unpleasant subjects, and yes, she had not talked about whatever could be going through Soobin's mind about oral sex while she should have, but she was just tired and it’s not the right mom--

"Hey, you okay?"

Hyunjung blinked and looked on the side where Eunseo had just bumped her arm softly.

"Yeah. No big deal."

Eunseo stared at her and glanced at their two dongsaengs who were ordering at the counter. "You look tired."

Hyunjung made a face, Eunseo knew her by heart. She was tired, and then she became grumpy and not in the mood for much at all, whether it was humoring a raunchy talk at lunch with their friends or have a serious discussion with her girlfriend about oral sex.

This was really fucking stupid. "I need to sleep."

Eunseo nodded. "Come to my place this afternoon. I'll say we have to work on our mixtape and you can nap on my bed."

Hyunjung looked at Eunseo for the longest time. She had no idea how or why she had deduced Hyunjung needed an excuse to spend some time alone and have some social and physical rest... But she had. "Thanks unnie."

Eunseo smiled smugly as she always did when she was right . "Anytime."

  
  
  
  
  


Eunseo had barely closed the door to her place when she said casually. "Here's a wild guess."

Hyunjung steeled herself and went to the living room. "Can I sit first?"

"Be my guest."

Hyunjung sat on the couch and waited for Eunseo to bring back two glasses of water.

She sat and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Seokseok-ah. When you're worried about something you never sleep. You were like that in college and I'm pretty sure it didn't change."

Hyunjung took her glass of water and started drinking. Slowly.

"My wild guess is that it has something to do with Soobin."

Hyunjung kept drinking.

"Soobin and... sex?"

Hyunjung finished the glass of water and put it back on the table. "... Maybe."

"Come on, what now. I thought she had stopped acting like a terrible porn actress?"

"She did, she did. It's all good now, she's hot and, she just... She learns from what i do. She learns fast."

"Then why don't you let her stick her fucking mouth between your legs if she wants it so bad?"

"Unnie, what if she tries something fucking awkward and it breaks the mood forever?"

Eunseo scoffed. "You've told me about some terrible one night stands that you didn't even crush on, never stopped you from trying again the night after. You'll live." She paused. "Wait, why would it be awkward if she learns from what you show her? Didn’t you go down on her?"

Hyunjung groaned and put her head in her hands. "I don't know..."

Eunseo frowned. "You don't know if you went down on her?

"No, I know I didn't." she said, exasperated now.

"Then why don’t you--"

"I don't know! I don't know, maybe I'm scared, there!" Hyunjung opened her eyes wide. Wait, she was scared?

Eunseo looked as surprised as her. She scoffed. "Jung Hyunjung, scared of a pussy. Now i've heard it all."

"No but wait unnie it makes sense." Hyunjung grabbed Eunseo by the arm, looking like she suddenly understood everything in the universe. "I haven't performed oral sex in centuries, what if I suck at it now?" she grimaced. “No pun intended.”

Eunseo scoffed. "It's like riding a bike, you don't forget it." She raised an eyebrow. "And apparently you didn't have those worries in mind when you were fingerfucking her."

Hyunjung made a bitchface. "I finger myself all the time, I have practice. I rarely suck on my own clit though."

Eunseo actually smiled at that. "A pity. Do you think Ludaie could?"

"What?" Hyunjung frowned. What had Luda got to do with any of this?

Eunseo blinked. "I mean. You know. She's flexible and shit."

Hyunjung scrunched up her nose. "I don't wanna think about that."

"Yeah whatever me neither, blegh, gross, huh anyway." She put her hand on Hyunjung's shoulder. "Go take a nap. A long fucking nap. And then we'll talk about how you gonna show Park Soobin how you eat pussy."

Hyunjung sighed. Maybe Eunseo was right. She was often right. She went to Eunseo’s bedroom and as soon as her head hit Eunseo's pillow, Hyunjung was hit with a wave of comfort and nostalgia, of the time when they were roommates. She fell asleep in a few minutes.

  
  
  
  
  


Since Hyunjung and Eunseo left them after lunch, Soobin went to Luda and Jiyeon's place for the afternoon. Luda had come back from her shopping session with Namjoon and Seokjin, and the three of them were trying on their loot in the living room. Jiyeon gasped excitedly and proceeded to tell them everything about how their lunch went, so Soobin sat on the couch and tuned them out to think.

She didn't understand why Hyunjung seemed distant lately. They were doing so well, and ever since Soobin had lost her virginity, she wanted to worship the ground Hyunjung walked on. That is, even more than before. The girl was hot and funny and clever and a sex goddess.

It was only logical that Soobin wanted to return the courtesy. Right?

To be completely honest, after a month and a half of Hyunjung proving that she was and artist with her fingers and that she could play Soobin's body with a hand tied behind her back, Soobin had started to wonder if she wasn't going to feel... bored. Because she was almost always the one leading Soobin to orgasm, not the contrary.

Not that Soobin did absolutely nothing. She had realised that when she completely stopped thinking and did what her body instinctively wanted her to, everything was approximately ten times hotter. So she touched and kissed Hyunjung everywhere, but in the end she was never the one to make her come.

It usually went like this: Soobin would make her intentions pretty clear with a lot of tongue and wandering hands, Hyunjung would make her lose all her senses with her mouth and fingers and a lot of skills. She would get Soobin off and then finish herself in the moment that followed. Most of the time, Soobin barely had the time to go down from her aftermath to help before Hyunjung came with a whine in Soobin’s neck.

After a few missed occasions, Soobin thought that the best way to help was to actually get Hyunjung off first. And what better way to do that than to be be direct about it? That's when she had started to ask if she could go down on her.

Straight to the point.  
  
Hyunjung either diverted her attention with something else (mouth and fingers and skills ) or sort of ignored the suggestion. Which had lead Soobin to wonder if Hyunjung actually didn't want Soobin to go down on her, and thus their discussion at lunch.

She knew Hyunjung liked oral sex. Jiyeon was Hyunjung's ex and had generously told her that much. So why wouldn't Hyunjung want her to try since Soobin had never--

Soobin suddenly gasped loudly, making the four other girls turn to her.

"What is it Soobin?" Luda asked.

"Unnie..." Soobin turned shocked, glassy eyes to Luda. "What if I'm a bad lay?"

Luda opened her own eyes wide. "Oh my god, did Hyunjung tell you that? I'm gonna kill her."

Jiyeon grabbed Luda by the wrist to hold her from leaving the living room. "What makes you think that?"

"You heard Hyunjung-unnie at lunch." Soobin said, suddenly somber.

Luda looked at Jiyeon accusingly, and Jiyeon looked pensive. "She never said that. She said she was tired and stressed."

Soobin whined. "Isn't it what you say when you want an excuse not to have sex?"

Namjoon put her hand on Soobin's thigh. "It's also what you say when you're just tired and stressed." She smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes you're just not in the mood for sex."

Soobin pouted. She knew Namjoon was right, but somehow she couldn't help but think something wasn't right.

Seokjin hummed. "You stopped acting as if you were in a porn movie, right?"

"Yes," Soobin whined. She was still pretty embarrassed about this.

"Then I don't think you're a bad lay." Seokjin smiled. 

"Do you want advice?" Jiyeon suddenly blurted.

Luda slapped her shoulder. "Don't defile my dongsaeng."

"Yah, she's our dongaseng, it's not because you're both from Busan--"

Luda raised her chin in defiance. "It's exactly because we're both from Busan." she said with a low voice slurring Busan satoori.

Jiyeon blinked. "... Okay, you're really hot when you do that, but right now I have to teach Soobin how to eat pussy like a champ."

Soobin didn't know if she was expectant or terrified.

Luda seemed to give that a long thought before she eventually said "Okay. But I have a right of inspection on everything you tell her."

"Are you..." Soobin gaped. "Are you gonna show me?"

Jiyeon smirked. "You can say that."

Seokjin smiled cheekily. "Ooh." She grabbed Namjoon's arm excitedly. "I knew it was a good idea to stay."

  
  
  
  
  


Truth was, there wasn't only terrible lesbian porn catered for a male audience on the internet. You just had to know where to look and Soobin didn't know where.

Jiyeon did though.

"Soobinie, it's time for me to pass my deep and uncountable knowledge of the oral sex on you." She said with grand gestures, making Soobin sit on the floor close to the coffee table where she had put her laptop. Seokjin instantly sat on her other side and Namjoon sat behind Soobin

Soobin blinked. "O--kay?"

She looked at Luda and Seokjin next to her. They were both smiling like Jiyeon was the most amazing thing on earth. She then looked up at Namjoon who was still smiling in a supportive, encouraging way. 

"Fear not my dearest," Jiyeon exclaimed herself, "for I will reveal now the first step of my teaching. Lo and behold..." She dramatically typed something on her laptop and after a few clicks, she turned her screen to Soobin and Luda. "How to eat pussy like a champ!"

"Ooh." Seokjin said, amazed as she leaned a bit closer. "So that's the video you've been talking about so often."

"Yeah, I wanted to keep my secrets, but I think it's time to share." She smiled. "Am I not generous?"

Seokjin snorted. "I learnt to eat pussy from the best, but sure."

Soobin looked at her, suddenly interested. "Who's the best?"

"Eunseo." Seokjin and Jiyeon said at the same time.

Soobin blinked. "Uh?"

Seokjin squinted at Jiyeon. "Yeah, uh?"

Jiyeon cleared her throat and shrugged. "Or so I've heard. Anyway! Watch the first twenty minutes of this. Then it'll be questions time!" She jumped next to Namjoon on the couch, silently asking for cuddles. "You can press play when you feel ready."

Soobin stared at the low quality paused video and that old blond probably ex pornstar frozen on the screen. She finally said. "Y'all better confirm that this is not complete bulshit." And she pressed play with determination.

Having sex with Hyunjung had been the start of a clear, new path for Soobin. If she had been misguided with weird research before, she knew now that she was on the right tracks. She also knew that she had less experience that her friends, but that wasn't the first time she started learning with less experience than others to begin with, and now look at her dance better than Kim Jiyeon.

She knew she was a fast learner. She just needed to know where to find reliable information, which is why she bothered her girlfriend or her friends so much.

And if Jiyeon said this video was a good source on information, Soobin was more than willing to give it a try.

By the end of the twenty two minutes and thirteen seconds the first part of the video lasted, Soobin felt like a whole new person. She had learnt so much about the female arousal in such a short time she was taking some time to process it all. It all sounded so simple explained like this.

She turned to face the other girls. "...So?"

Seokjin's mouth was slightly opened. "... Wow. Yeah, I mean."

"Is it reliable?"

"Definitely. Damn."

Behind her, Namjoon looked in awe, Soobin could see that much. She couldn't fake that well (at least not to Soobin's knowledge).

Jiyeon got up to pause the video, then sat back again. "So, what did you learn?"

Soobin gaped, blinked, and finally started to talk. "There's less mouth and tongue than I thought."

Jiyeon nodded. "Not gonna lie, some people are really good with just their tongues. But that's like. Expert level."

Seokjin looked at Jiyeon with a raised eyebrow, but she said nothing.

Soobin was still trying to wrap her head around all the information she had just learnt in the video. "I didn't think I'd use my fingers and my hands so much around the err..."

"The pussy," Luda provided helpfully.

Soobin rolled her eyes, faking being collected. "Yes, pussy."

"Lots and lots of touching, Hyunjungie-unnie is very external."

Soobin didn't know if she was still slightly disgruntled that Jiyeon still knew Hyunjung better than her on this point, or if she was thankful to have custom tips given to her.

She pouted a little but nodded, and added, "Is it true, that 'licking sucks, sucking rocks'?"

Seokjin nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, and that girl in the video, she was right, take it slow with both your hands and your mouth. It's just..." She closed her eyes and had a full body shiver. "So powerful." She smiled at Namjoon sweetly.

"Yeah, remember the secret is to be regular, no need to be too fancy. Oh, and when you suck on Hyunjung-unnie’s clit, lick between her hole and her clit slowly from time to time, that drives her completely crazy."

Soobin blinked quickly but nodded again. It was way more simple than she had imagined.

Jiyeon stroked Luda's hair absent-mindedly. "Questions?"

Soobin looked at the screen, then at the others expectantly. "How does it taste?"

  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning sunshine."

The sun was already setting, that meant Hyunjung had slept for the whole afternoon. Gosh she always felt braindead after a nap, it took some time for her to readjust to reality.

"Mh. What year is it?" Hyunjung scratched her sticky eyes.

"Don't fucking do that, the skin of your eyes is sensitive." Eunseo groaned.

Hyunjung rolled her eyes. "You can rec me creams when I get wrinkles."

"Have you heard of prevention?"

"Too much efforts." She yawned.

"Speaking of efforts, are you finally gonna make one and eat your girlfriend out?"

"Damn, why are you so insistent unnie?"

Eunseo squinted critically. "When Soobin feels the need to notify the whole fucking restaurant about your oral sex life, I feel kinda invested."

Hyunjung couldn't help but chuckle. She went to Eunseo's kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. "You have coffee?"

"I always have coffee."

Hyunjung smiled softly. Eunseo worked on all kinds of caffeine, the question didn't even need to be asked. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a big cup of it. Half coffee, half milk, half sugar (she and Eunseo had always hated math).

"So, about your pussy eating problem."

Hyunjung rolled her eyes obnoxiously as she came back to the living room. "I just woke up unnie."

"And if I remember correctly, that's one of your favorite occasions for pussy eating."

Hyunjung blinked. "What the-- who told you that?"

Eunseo smirked. "Who, you think?"

Hyunjung groaned and made a mental note to strangle Jiyeon at some point, soon.

"I called her by the way." Eunseo added.

"What, who?"

Eunseo closed her eyes as if she was trying to gather all the existing patience in the world. "Jiyeon. To talk about your pussy eating skills."

"Can't we just say 'oral sex'?"

"My house my rules."

Hyunjung made a bitch face at the wall. It's not that the subject was making her uncomfortable, it was just friendly banter. Also, the sugary coffee was starting to make her more awake and she realized she felt more relaxed. Maybe she needed those five or six hours of sleep to think like a reasonable human being.

"Okay okay, so what did Jiyeon say about my pussy eating skills?"

"She described them in such glowing terms I almost wanted to check for myself."

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow with half a cocky smile. "Huh."

Eunseo wiggled her eyebrows, an amused smile on her face.

Hyunjung went back to sipping her coffee. It made her feel good that Jiyeon would have said that.

Their break up had not been an ugly one at all, more like both of them slowly drifting back to friendship. They never lost their intimacy, they just didn't have the same romantic feelings toward each other anymore. Hyunjung had always kept a very special spot in her heart for Jiyeon.

And she knew Jiyeon wouldn't say that just to make her feel better. She had always praised Hyunjung's skills in bed, and it’s not that Hyunjung had ever particularly needed it but it was always nice to know that she had made Jiyeon come her brains out.

Maybe that was the tiny boost of confidence she needed.

"Also, she's been doing your job apparently."

Hyunjung frowned. "Who?"

"Jiyeon."

"She did what?"

"Your job. Teaching your girlfriend how to eat pussy."

There was three excruciating seconds of silence.

"She did what ?"

"Did your brain leak on my pillow while you were sleeping? I’m tired of repeating."

Hyunjung gulped her coffee in one go and went to the entryway to put her jacket and shoes on. "I don't trust Jiyeon to teach Soobin anything about oral sex."

Eunseo followed her at the door, crossing her arms as she leaned on the wall. "You should though, she's not half bad..."

“I know that, but--” Hyunjung stopped mid movement of slipping her second converse on. How could Eunseo know that. "Not half bad in what?"

Eunseo blinked. "Not half bad in. In teaching."

"In teaching oral sex?"

"You know what, she told me Soobin was waiting at your place, go find your gay baby."

Hyunjung groaned and opened the door. She was halfway in the corridor to the elevator when Eunseo shouted. "And show her how a good pussy taste!"

Hyunjung looked around in a hurry to check if any neighbor had been alerted before she quickly fled the building.

  
  
  
  


Soobin had never been this confident in her whole life. She was calm, sitting on the edge of Hyunjung's bed, waiting for her to come home.

She had washed her hands and her mouth and trimmed her nails and put another pillow on the bed, following Jiyeon’s last minute advice (before she had patted her shoulder, fake-sobbing ‘they’re growing up so fast’).

She was more ready than an Olympic runner on the one hundred meters race day. She was going to show Hyunjung, she was going to take the lead right away, not let Hyunjung use her charms and exceptional hands and tongue skills to distract her from her goal.

It was Soobin’s turn to drive her crazy with pleasure.

She heard the front door open in a hurry. “Soobin?”

Soobin smiled. She couldn’t wait to make Hyunjung feel good the way she had made her feel good every time they had sex. She was almost trembling with excitement. She pulled her sock higher on her knee, giving herself a last glance in the mirror. She liked what she was wearing, maybe Hyunjung was right.

(Soobin showed her black negligee to her girlfriend. Hyunjung looked at it for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. Soobin was glad she was not wearing it or she would have been very, very vexed.

“Oh Soobin baby, don’t look at me like that, this is huh--” She chuckled again. “This is cute. But it’s not my thing.”

“Not your thing?” Soobin asked, eager to know what exactly was Hyunjung’s thing.

“Nah, Eunseo-unnie loves lingerie though.”

“But what do you like?”

Hyunjung looked at the ceiling, pensive. And then back at Soobin, her ears and cheekbones maybe a bit darker than a minute ago. “I. I like it simple.”

“Simple?”

Hyunjung groaned and bit her higher lip before she sighed, giving in. “Remember that time in Busan when you came home drenched? You took off your jeans and.” She made small turns with her hands.

Soobin didn’t get it. “And?”

“And!” She closed her eyes forcefully. “And you were in your wet t-shirt and panties and you didn’t wear bras and that image still haunts me.” She cleared her throat. “The good kind of haunting.”

Soobin frowned for a second, because how could a simple t-shirt and regular cotton panties be arousing? But then she remembered that first, unforgettable time when Hyunjung flashed her boobs at her. She had been wearing a loose old t-shirt and simple short and that was still one of Soobin’s favorite boobs memories.

“And sports socks.”

If the room had not been completely silent, Soobin might have missed that. “I’m sorry what?”

“Never mind.”

“Sports socks? As in football socks or, or--”

Hyunjung jumped on Soobin and kissed the everloving life out of her. She forgot about the socks for now.)

But she remembered now and she got up to plant herself in front of the bedroom door, wearing exactly what Hyunjung had said she liked. A large t-shirt over cute panties barely covering her ass, and those knee high socks with stripes on the top that she had ordered on the internet (again).

She hoped that was what Hyunjung liked. Objectively, she thought she looked good. Or at least not too bad.

“Baby, where are y--” The bedroom door opened and Hyunjung froze when she caught sight of Soobin.

She gave her a slow onceover, her lips parting.

For a terrifying second, Soobin suddenly wondered if she had gotten it completely wrong and if they were going back to the stupid awkwardness of the beginning.

She gulped and fumbled with the hem of the t-shirt, sliding her foot on the back of her calf. “Do you hum. Like it?”

Hyunjung was rooted on the spot when she answered in the same hushed voice. “Is it my birthday?”

Soobin sighed in relief a chuckled a little. “Maybe it’s an early present.”

Hyunjung smiled, her eyes still roaming all over Soobin’s body. It was making her feel hot to be so openly desired.

Hyunjung was about to take her by the waist to bring her closer when she stopped herself. “Wait. I need to know what Jiyeon told you.”

Soobin took a step back and crossed her arms. “No.”

Hyunjung blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“You go take a shower and come back here and let me make you come senseless with my mouth. Don’t even try to change my plans or I swear,KimHyunjung…”

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow but eventually smirked. “My gay baby’s a big girl now.”

Soobin felt a blush of pride spread on her cheeks. “You bet I am. Chop chop, shower.”

Hyunjung chuckled a little and went to the bathroom.

  
  
  
  
  


It didn't take long for Hyunjung to come back to the bedroom. Soobin was kneeling on the bed and couldn't help but gape when Hyunjung appeared, wrapped in a minimalistic towel, her tan skin glowing with the remnants of her shower.  
  
Gosh she was so hot.

She looked hesitant, too. She sat on the bed and stayed silent, which was highly uncharacteristic of her. She opened her mouth several times and Soobin was hung to her every words. Or silences, as a matter of fact.

Eventually, Hyunjung managed to clear her throat and say in an attempt of casualty. "Are you sure babe?"

Soobin blinked. "About what?"

"About this."

"This what?"

Hyunjung groaned. "Soobin."

But Soobin was frowning and didn't understand what Hyunjung meant.

And like every time it happened, Hyunjung finally gave in and explained with actual words. "Oral sex."

Soobin's frown intensified. "Are you scared I'll be that bad?" That was vexing. "Because I'm pretty sure of myself this time."

"It's-- No. It's not that, but wait, how can you be sure?"

Soobin shrugged. All the advices she had heard the old porn star give in the video had made her feel hot and turned on and inside she knew it would work. Jiyeon and Luda had confirmed. But she also knew that if she said this, it wouldn't reassure Hyunjung. "What is it then unnie?"

Hyunjung rolled her eyes to feign composure when really, Soobin could see in all her features that she was tensed. "If you don't like it, I don't want you to force yourself."

Soobin was becoming so impatient she was this close to set Hyunjung's towel on fire. "I won't force myself." She said as she grabbed a corner of Hyunjung's towel.  
  
Hyunjung held on. "But what if you don't like it?"

Soobin pulled a bit harder. "I will like it."

"But what if!" Hyunjung shouted.

Soobin stared at Hyunjung in silence, stunned. So that was what Hyunjung was afraid of? "Unnie... I'm pretty sure the 'I love you so I'll like everything of you' works both ways."

Hyunjung licked her lips, looking elsewhere. "I. I haven't done this in a long time okay? When I do it a lot I don't think about being shy or whatnot, but it's been months here and-- I don't know!"

Soobin was gaping now. Was Hyunjung admitting that she lacked self-confidence at this moment? Was she actually telling Soobin, gay baby in chief, that she was nervous?

The reversing of positions made something strong and warm soar in Soobin's chest. The need to reassure Hyunjung and take care of her and show her that she could let go and trust Soobin to manage.  
  
Soobin stood straighter on her knees and took Hyunjung's face in her hands before she kissed her soflty, tenderly. It was a first for Soobin to feel so much in charge between them. She pushed on Hyunjung's shoulders and made her lay down slowly.

"Tell me if you want me to stop..." She whispered against Hyunjung's lips.

Hyunjung's eyes were closed but she said with a shaking voice. "Are you sure you--"

"Shh." Soobin pecked her several times. "Just tell me how you feel."

Hyunjung's eyelids fluttered open and she stared at Soobin for long seconds before she nodded. "Okay."

Soobin resisted the urge to blurt something like 'who's the boss now' because it was definitely not the right mood for this (she had learnt that much, thank you).

She started with Hyunjung's boobs. She was methodic like that, and she had touched Hyunjung's boobs before, so that was comfort territory for both of them. First above the towel, squeezing the spongy fabric and feeling the softness of Hyunjung's small breasts. Soon, one of Soobin's hands slipped under the fold of the towel to stroke the center of Hyunjung's ribcage, the tender slope under her boob.

If Soobin was more sensitive to direct contact and firmer touches and penetration, Hyunjung was basically reacting to anything . It was the dream for Soobin and she had quickly felt like a master in boobs touching because anything she did would make Hyunjung sigh and lick her lips and close her eyes and hum appreciatively.

Once Hyunjung seemed engrossed enough in Soobin's touch and less self conscious, Soobin slowly moved the towel to make it slip on one side. She lashed her mouth on the side of Hyunjung's boob, absently nibbling and kissing while her other hand travelled down to Hyunjung's hip.

The first thing Soobin had memorised from Jiyeon's video was the 'internal boner'. That meant, stroke and squeeze and softly pinch all the flesh in the area around Hyunjung's sex to make blood flow down there. It made everything allegedly more sensitive, so she was about to proof-test that.

She spent long minutes sucking on Hyunjung's breast, avoiding her nipple for now and kneading the top of her legs, stroking her lower belly and flirting with her inner thighs again and again.

Hyunjung's sighs became gasps and she started biting at her lip more, unconsciously spreading her legs little by little. When Soobin realised that, she started teasing her dark nipple with the tip of her tongue and sucked on it after she licked it a few times. Hyunjung held her breath for a few seconds, slightly arching off the bed. Soobin's hand stroked long irregular patterns on Hyunjung's thighs, getting closer and closer to the inner parts and squishing them just a little.

It didn't take much time for her to want her face to replace her hand. She kissed down Hyunjung's chest, mouthed at her belly, licking circles on her hips, glancing up from time to time to meet Hyunjung's hazy eyes following her progress. She must have been reassured by what she saw because she didn't try to stop her.

Soobin finally knelt between Hyunjung's legs, holding one of her thighs higher and kissing the pit of her knee, to her upper thigh. Hyunjung's breath stuttered and she tried to close her legs but Soobin's hips were blocking her. Soobin caressed her inner thigh and squeezed harder. Hyunjung was definitely breathing harder now, rising her hips a little every time Soobin pulled on her skin.

Soobin held her own breath. Her fingers were close to Hyunjung's sex now and she wanted to watch. She was about to watch. She was--

Soobin looked down and almost burst a blood vessel in the nose. Despite her tan skin Hyunjung was so pink something tightened in Soobin's lower belly. Smooth lips and a pink clit and she wanted to touch it so bad--

"Soobin?" Hyunjung breathed.

"Raise your hips."

Hyunjung frowned a little but did as she was told, and Soobin put the extra pillow under her ass. Apparently it helped with orgasms and Soobin had to admit her hips always went up when she jerked off, so... Probably a good tip.

She lowered herself a bit awkwardly because she was tall and it was still her first time despite her confidence, but after a bit of shuffling Soobin was finally face to face with Hyunjung's... strategic place.

Pussy. She could say it in her mind.

It looked silky and a little wet and Soobin only wanted to stick her mouth there and never let go. She was so gay she briefly wondered how she could have thought differently for so many years.  
  
".. Bin?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you stopped breathing."

"Oh. Maybe." She licked her lips. "I resent you unnie, forbidding me to see this for weeks."

Hyunjung stared, then blushed hard and put a hand on her face. "You're so fucking embarrassing..."

Soobin smiled a little and put both her hands on Hyunjung's legs, stroking her inner thighs, spreading her folds open with her thumbs and massaging slowly. And honestly, Soobin felt like a boss. She hadn't even touched Hyunjung's clit or slit yet but Hyunjung was already panting and her hole was clenching with arousal.

She tried not to be too smug about it as she put her palm on the mount above Hyunjung's clit to pull it up a little and watch her clit twitch. By now, Hyunjung's internal boner must have been massive. Soobin spread her folds open again and liked her finger before she traced the silky skin between Hyunjung's hole and her clit. Hyunjung gasped louder and moaned a little at the same time. Soobin felt her own internal boner increase and she wasn't even touching herself.

This was her cue to plant wet kisses above Hyunjung's clit and on her lips, still stroking her slit with her fingers. That's when Hyunjung started to hiss and curse under her breath. Soobin looked up to see Hyunjung's hands clenching in the air.

She smiled cockily. "You can hold my head unnie."

Hyunjung looked down at her and bit her lower lip hard. "You...!"

Hyunjung didn't have the time to put her hands in Soobin's hair before Soobin dove her head again, sucking on the skin all around Hyunjung's pussy.

" Fuck... "

Luda had told her to be slow and regular so when she finally put her lips all around Hyunjung's clit she gave it a few, long and slow suctions before pressing the flat of her tongue and going up from her hole to her clit.

Hyunjung moaned, soft and high and desperate. "Oh shit Bin-ah, that again ." Her legs tried to close on reflex but Soobin was holding her open.

Seemed like Soobin had found a decent pattern. She sealed her lips all around Hyunjung's clit again an sucked repeatedly, counting to ten in her head before she licked once or twice and started sucking again.

Hyunjung’s moans became loud for maybe a few minutes before they turned into shorter whimpers, more quiet and urgent and imploring . She was tensed as hell, breathing quickly and squeezing one of her boobs with one hand while gripping at Soobin's scalp with the other.

After a few minutes of this pattern, Soobin wondered if it was really working. She was about to ask when Hyunjung held her head between her thighs. "Don't stop, fuck don't stop i'm so so so close! " she whined loudly.

Soobin nodded more to herself than anything and went back to it, hard and slow and it seemed that Hyunjung couldn't stop sobbing now. "Shit, shit , Bin-ah, yes I'm--"

The end of her sentence was drowned in a long cry and she came. She came hard, her whole body tesing hgj,n like a whip, holding on to Soobin's head like a lifeline.

And now Soobin understood why Hyunjung was so close to her orgasm every time she made Soobin come, even without touching herself. She couldn’t believe it but she had felt mind-blowing pleasure without even being touched. Just with hearing and feeling Hyunjung get more and more excited against her, with making her come her brain out.

Soobin wouldn’t mind it if Hyunjung wanted to become a pillow princess to be honest.

“This…” Hyunjung’s breath was laboured and wheezing. “Was not. The first time you ate pussy.”

Soobin chuckled and went up. “My very first time. Did you like it?”

“I can never let you go now, I hope you’re aware.”

Soobin laughed again, but dodged Hyunjung when she tried to kiss her.

Hyunjung raised a lazy eyebrow. “What’s that?”

Soobin shrugged, fumbling with the hem of her t-shirt. “I dunno. I just ate you out.”

“And?”

Soobin shrugged again.

Hyunjung took her chin between her fingers and kissed her, parting Soobin’s lips with her tongue. She licked inside a bit more than usual and whispered. “I know how I taste. And I can’t wait to know how you taste. Sit on my face.”

Soobin was all into the kiss when she processed what Hyunjung had said. “W-what?”

Hyunjung stroked the front of Soobin’s panties before she rolled on her back. “Sit on my face.”

Soobin gulped, she hadn’t seen any serious reliable video for that so she would have to go with her instinct. “Huh. Okay.”

She swung her leg on the other side of Hyunjung’s chest, straddling her. “And now?”

Hyunjung was staring at her panties, pulling on the lacey hem. “Would’ve been more practical without that, but nevermind… Put your hands on the headboard baby.”

Soobin did as she was told. “And now?”

“Now you fucking sit on my face.” Hyunjung said with an impish smile.

Soobin frowned. “Really? Y-you sure?”

Hyunjung still had that smirk on her lips and she was staring at Soobin’s panties now. “Oh yeah I’m sure.”

Soobin pulled a face, but finally decided that Hyunjung was more experienced and probably knew what she was doing.

So again, she did as she was told. And sat on Hyunjung’s face. Like, actually sat on her face .

It took half a second for Hyunjung to slap her thighs with alarmed muffled noises.

Soobin raised herself again on her knees. “What!”

Hyunjung slapped her thigh again, probably for good measure. “How the fuck do you expect me to breathe!”

Soobin looked at Hyunjung with outrage. “How am I supposed to know, you told me to sit on your face!”

“Not like th-- Are you kidding me?” Hyunjung asked, flabbergasted. “You eat me out like a goddess but you don’t know what I mean when I tell you to sit on my face?”

Soobin crossed her arms, pouting and sulking. “You’re the worst teacher.”

“Holy shit.” Hyunjung may be less muscular than Soobin but she was still strong. She took advantage of Soobin not paying attention to sit up and push her on her back. “I’ll show you who’s the worst teacher.”

That night, Soobin discovered the true meaning of multiple orgasms.

  
  
  


Notes:

you wanna talk about fem!bangtan? Hmu on twt @tteokie i'm friendly and loud and wild ♡♡

[Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220115/chapters/48089938)

Summary:

Hyunjung never showed her sex toys collection to Soobin.

Soobin wonders if it's because she hasn't graduated from the baby gay stage yet.

Notes:

You will learn in that chapter that Luda is a trans girl, which I realised was never brought up in previous chapters.

Ever since I started writing this fic, I had no idea if I should tag it or not, because her transidentity never had an impact on the course of the story. Every character in the story sees her as a girl, just like the rest of them.

In this chapter, I got an opportunity to bring it up and show not all girls have the same body. I thought it was an important thing to talk about. So I decided to tag it belatedly!

The beta was done by the super lovely Son (@/bxpsae on twt).

Chapter Text

“Oh fuck, unnie, r-right there--”

Hyunjung hummed between Soobin's thighs, pushing her fingers down to stretch her more. Her mouth was pressed wide on Soobin's clit, sucking long and hard on it, her tongue laving large stripes all over Soobin’s pussy while her fingers slid inside her with ease, crooking slowly when she was knuckles deep.

Soobin was covered in sweat and shaking already, both her hands holding on the headboard for dear life, her neck taut backward and her ribcage exhaling desperate moans at an urgent pace.

"Fuck!" Soobin almost shouted and looked down, one of her hands suddenly grabbed Hyunjung's head before it was quickly joined by the other, holding her right where she wanted. "Unnie, Hyunjung, fuck-- I’m so close, I’m so close-- " Soobin gritted through clenched teeth, brows furrowed with concentration, and Hyunjung rolled her eyes out of sheer pleasure. Soobin’s reactions fueled the hot waves in her lower belly.

"Yes, yes, Hyunjung-ah --"

Hyunjung picked up the pace of her fingers just a little, right before she felt Soobin's full, wet heat clench around her like a vice with a cry of her name. Somewhere far away, Hyunjung's brain registered that Soobin was holding on her scalp so tight it would probably hurt later, but right now Hyunjung was so fucking high on pleasure she couldn't possibly give a fuck.

She let Soobin use her mouth and fingers to ride her orgasm out, enjoying how hard Soobin came every time Hyunjung's mouth was involved. Hyunjung loved eating pussies, but Soobin was making it a particularly special treat.

Hyunjung milked Soobin’s orgasm for as long as possible until Soobin was gasping and jerking, her hands pushing on Hyunjung’s face softly to escape the oversensitivity. Hyunjung got the message and let her lips drift to the inside of Soobin's thigh, enjoying the tiny little whimpers peppering her ragged breath. Soobin was still holding her hair but gently now, scratching her scalp lazily.

"Unnie..." Soobin shivered and moaned in the aftermath. She waited a moment before she sat up and dragged Hyunjung up against her, lying down again. "I love you so much."

Hyunjung chuckled into Soobin's neck. "I bet you do."

Soobin raised a lazy eyebrow. "The proprieties require that you answer with any variation of 'me too'."

Hyunjung kissed Soobin's jaw lazily, high on pleasure. "I love... going down on you."

Soobin groaned but couldn't hold back the huff of laughter escaping her lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I dreamt I had a cock last night." Jiyeon said around a mouthful of spicy noodles. "It was great."

Soobin looked horrified. "What the fuck?"

Jiyeon frowned. "A... penis, Bin-ah.” She swallowed her noodles and started drawing in the air with her chopsticks. “It's a dangly thing some people have between their le--"

"Shut up, I know what a cock is." Soobin cut her off, feeling her cheeks warm up dangerously fast. She turned to Eunseo (who was always found at Luda and Jiyeon's place lately). "We’re lesbians, aren’t we supposed to--" Some instinct told her to stop talking now.

Eunseo still raised an eyebrow at Soobin. "Lesbians are supposed to what?"

“Not... like cocks?" Soobin said, before stuffing a bite of fried chicken that wasn’t meant to be eaten all at once. 

"Oh boy." Jiyeon said, and Soobin wondered if it was for her question or the impressive performance she had just displayed with that chicken.

Soobin cringed. “I felt it was dumb the moment I said it.”

Jiyeon nodded. “Do you want to tell us why?”

Soobin gulped and nodded. She had had a long talk with Jiyeon about the importance of explaining things with her own words, to make sure she understood them. How it was also good for others to hear them. 

That’s why Jiyeon got closer to her and smiled. “Go ahead.”

Eunseo and Luda looked at her too, patiently. Her close friends were always willing to provide a safe space for her to speak out, and just for that, Soobin wanted to push herself out of her comfort zone and try to speak, even if she wasn’t the best at it.

She cleared her throat and nodded. “Not all women have the same body, and some girls have dicks." she said slowly, with a lot of intent. 

"And some call it their clit, too." Luda added with a big smile, putting a hand on Luda’s shoulder. ”Good girl, Bin-ah.”

Soobin suddenly gasped, realisation dawning on her. “Shit, unnie, I didn’t mean--”

Luda snorted. “I know , Bin-ah.”

Luda had been Soobin’s friend for many years before they met the other girls of their little group. 

Soobin knew Luda when they were kids and she still called her oppa. She was the first one Luda came out to as a teen, the first one Luda asked to call her unnie in private. 

Soobin was the one Luda proudly told about her first shot of hormones, a few years ago. Soobin was there with Jiyeon when Luda got her boobs done. She was the one who used to correct people when they misgendered Luda. 

Soobin had been there for all this, but she still forgot that Luda had not been assigned female at birth. 

And now, she was afraid she had hurt Luda’s feelings. “Unnie--”

Luda shook her head. "It’s okay, Bin. I swear it is.”

Soobin shook her head. “I totally didn’t think about y-your, w-we never talked about your, uh-- I didn’t think--”

“See! You’ve broken her!” Luda whined exaggeratedly. “My own baby girl whom I raised on my entire back!”

Soobin blinked. “That’s uh, a bit of an overstatement.”

Luda giggled. “Well, baby, believe it or not, I really appreciate that you never thought about my princess parts. I got too many dumb and invasive questions to last me a lifetime of embarrassment.”

Soobin gritted her teeth. “I’ll fucking punch them.”

Luda snorted. “That’s okay, big girl. Just remember, you have a clit, I have a clit, they don’t look the same and it’s fine. Alright?”

Soobin nodded quickly, sealing her lips to not let another apology escape her mouth. “Super fine. You’re my sexy role model, I love you, unnie.”

Luda smiled, all soft and indulgent like she always was with Soobin, and kissed her cheek sweetly. “Keep being supportive and inclusive, keep learning. You’re a good bean, Bin-ah, you’re doing good. I love you.”

Soobin opened her arms. “Hug.”

Luda giggled delightedly and flopped into Soobin’s arms.

A beat of silence passed before Eunseo opened her mouth. "For the record, I love your clit.” 

“Soobin is right here.” Luda deadpaned, looking at Eunseo with a killing bitchface. “Like, right here. ” She repeated for emphasis.

Soobin stared at Eunseo like she was the bravest person on earth who also had a death wish. That was fucking bold, but it was probably Eunseo’s way of making Luda feel at ease. 

Because obviously, Eunseo had never seen Luda’s pussy, so she couldn’t actually comment.

Eunseo pouted and shrugged. "I was just saying."

Luda pouted back, looking down at the table. “Well, what you’re ‘just saying’ is embarrassing stuff.” She whined, low.

Soobin had known for a long time that Luda was a master in the art of sulking, and she feared that mastery. It was in full display right now and she was glad she wasn’t the target of it.

"But, what if I wanna keep saying those things?" Eunseo continued carefully, almost… mysterious? "Mh? Luda-ah..." 

Luda left Soobin’s embrace to lean closer to Eunseo. "In private, then." she said with a voice that sounded like a casual joke, but also like some weird, misplaced flirting.

Soobin and Jiyeon blinked at the staring contest that followed between Eunseo and Luda. Soobin would almost qualify the tension between them as sexual , if she didn't already know that Luda and Eunseo weren’t sleeping together. Since Luda was dating Jiyeon.

Soobin was known to be completely oblivious to flirting signals anyway, even when they were thrown at her face. So sexual tension? Nah. Unlikely. She was probably reading this wrong.

"Hey hey hey," Jiyeon dropped her chopsticks and locked her arm around Soobin's neck, trying to diffuse the moment. "What about you, Bin-ah?"

"What about me?"

"What do you think of dicks?"

Soobin blinked. "I huh..." She gave it a little thought. She had never thought dicks were disgusting per se. It was more like a vague, uninteresting concept that she thought she would come to discover at some point.

"Do you crave a dick in your pussy?" Jiyeon said before sucking a mark on Soobin’s cheek.

“What the--!” Soobin felt all her face set ablaze and she hit Jiyeon's side by reflex while Luda reached over to give a light tap on Jiyeon’s head. 

"This is bullying, Eunseo-unnie, save me!" Jiyeon shouted dramatically.

Eunseo raised an eyebrow, amused. "You're on your own." 

"I-- I--" Soobin was stuttering, still preoccupied with Jiyeon previous question. "This-- How should I fucking know if I crave-- I never slept with anyone who has a dick!"

Jiyeon stopped pouting at Luda while rubbing her arm and stared at Soobin. "... I tend to forget what an absolute baby you are. So precious, sweet summer chil--"

"Wait," Eunseo suddenly intervened. "With all the sex toys Hyunjung has, she never thought about shoving a silicon dick up your pussy?"

Soobin blinked. It took approximately three seconds for her surprise to morph into panic. "Y-you think she should have?” She asked. “Should I ask her?"

"I mean--" Eunseo must have felt she had said the wrong thing because she took a few seconds to think about her next words. "No. Not necessarily. But since you huh... Like penetration--"

Jiyeon blinked and Luda growled, outraged. "How the hell do you know that about my dongsaeng?"

Eunseo sighed. "Uh. Long story."

“Please do tell. Or else.” She cut herself off before finishing her sentence, like the rest was easy to guess. “You know I will.”

Soobin didn’t get it at all but Eunseo did apparently, because she looked concerned now. 

Soobin nibbled at her lips, her head resolutely facing down. “B-But if…” She mumbled imperceptibly. “If I like penetration… Does that mean I like dicks?”

Eunseo took a deep inhale and smiled softly. “It means you get off having something inside your vagina, the shape and size of it doesn't define you. A lot of lesbians love penetration. Doesn’t necessarily mean they’re bi.”

That, Soobin could understand. She nodded slowly, her eyes wide. "Dicks are so much trouble..." She whispered.

Jiyeon couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. "And yet! Wouldn't you like to know the feeling of pushing a cock inside Hyunjung's pussy?"

Soobin opened her eyes wide, feeling heat creep up her cheeks. "I, w-what?"

Jiyeon closed her eyes, moving her hands in a way that was way too graphic for Soobin's taste. "Think about how her pussy would slowly give in, suck you in, give into your thrusts. How good it'd feel to be buried deep inside her body, mmh."

If Soobin was blushing earlier, she was now close to self combustion. Jiyeon was so creative and sensual when it came to those things... It made Soobin think about it from a new viewpoint.

"I, uh." Luda cleared her throat. "I just remembered I have something to check. In the bedroom."She got up and went to their bedroom before closing the door behind herself.

Eunseo put her hand on Jiyeon's forearm. "I'll go uh, help her. With the thing." She kissed the crown of Jiyeon's hair and went to the bedroom.

Jiyeon sighed and put her head on Soobin's shoulder. "I kinda wanna help her with the thing too."

Soobin blinked into space. "What is the thing?"

Jiyeon smiled. “Never change, Soobin-ah.” She checked her watch. "Um. Didn't you have something to do in the afternoon?"

Soobin frowned. "Uh. No? Are you kicking me out without helping me solve my problem, again ?"

Jiyeon groaned. "I said I was sorry for last time! I’ll solve your problem, let me think.” She hummed. "Hyunjung-unnie likes penetration, but she's mostly about external stimulation, so maybe that’s why she didn’t think about it spontaneously.”

"Think about what?"

Jiyeon ignored her. “Maybe she needs a reminder." She slowly smiled like a devil. The way she was looking at Soobin foretold nothing good.

Soobin gulped with difficulties. "W-w-what are you talking about, what reminder--"

The shit-eating boxy grin was back on full display as Jiyeon singsonged. "Unnie will manage everything, so don't be nervous."

"I don’t even know what you’re talking about!" Soobin whined, exasperated.

Jiyeon mockingly shook her head and clicked her tongue on her palate. "So impatient, so youthful. Trust me, you won't be disappoint--"

Jiyeon was suddenly cut off by a distant moan.

A muffled moan.

Luda's moan.

Not a 'leave-me-alone' type of moan, or a 'you-are-annoying-Eunseo-unnie' type of moan.

"What was that?" Soobin asked in a white voice.

Jiyeon's face was as blank as Soobin's voice right now. "Huh. It's. Someone."

Soobin opened her eyes wider, if that was even possible without having them popping out of their sockets. "Yeah, it's Luda-unnie. What the hell is--"

"You know what, I remember now, Eunseo-unnie had promised to massage her, err, her calves, because she got cramps after dancing, totally not sexy or weird, what best way to help your friend in need than a calf massage, am I right?”

Soobin squinted. “The thing is a calf massage?” 

“Yes. Absolutely. Hey, I should help them!" Jiyeon grabbed Soobin's arm and dragged her up and towards the door. “Luda has two calves, so.”

If Soobin was a suspicious friend, she would think that Jiyeon was trying to hide something. "Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not weird, you're weird. Why haven't you talked to Hyunjung-unnie about the fact that you want her to fuck you with a dildo?"

Soobin squeaked. Literally squeaked. "What? I never! I didn’t! I, I--" Soobin blinked. "Wait, do you think I should--"

"Yes." Jiyeon shoved Soobin's jacket and shoes in her hands and opened the door. "Fly Soobinie, spread your wings, I love you take care bye!" And she closed the door abruptly.

Soobin stared at the wood panel, completely dumbfounded. "... You did it again!" She shouted at the door.

After a few seconds of no answer, she grumbled and put on her timberlands and her jacket before taking her cellphone out to listen to music on her way back to her place.

Jiyeon had a point. Maybe.

Hyunjung and Soobin had still never talked about sex toys, despite her girlfriend having an extensive collection of them (this wasn't Jiyeons point at all, but whatever.). Everyone and their siblings seemed to know about Hyunjung’s collection except Soobin, who was her actual girlfriend. She hadn't even had a peek at said collection (to be fair, she never asked, but still .).

Ever since Jiyeon had given her a talk about eating pussies a few weeks ago, Soobin and Hyunjung had been doing good. Great even. Going at it like bunnies, talking with sincerity every time something felt weird or unclear... Really, Soobin was living the dream with the girl of her dreams, and everything was perfect.

But still . Jiyeon had a point. (Maybe.) 

Soobin entered her building and started climbing the stairs to her place.

She could bring up the subject with Hyunjung like a real, mature gay adult. They had sex now, tons of sex every week, every day sometimes. It was not a big deal to bring up sex toys, a subject she knew nothing about, to her extremely confident girlfriend who was apparently a sex toy expert.

Right? Right.

Soobin unlocked her door and took her jacket and shoes off mechanically before heading to her bed.

She would bring it up the next time she saw Hyunjung. It was better to talk about those things face to face. Probably.

Soobin sat on her bed and eyed her laptop on the side.

...

Well. Doing a bit of research couldn't harm, as long as she stayed in the strictly technical side of the internet. No weird porn, no straight-men-catered fantasies. Just, objective research material.

Soobin opened her laptop and googled 'lesbian sex toys'.

Just for informative purposes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In her great naiveté, Soobin had thought she would click on a few pages, review everything that was to be known on sextoys and call it a day.

She had not expected such an... abundance of choices.

The first thing Soobin realised while looking for more information on sextoys was the creativity of their names. 'Flex dual bullet' or 'manus intruder', to name a few.

A lot of sextoys had shapes that made Soobin squint, wondering which part was supposed to go where, on or in anyone's body.

Something else Soobin had not expected, was to find so many sextoys that were solely dedicated to anal pleasure.

She learnt a new word (kegel), and realised she could actually train her vagina. She made a quick mental note to integrate that in her gym routine next Monday.

She also learnt about the existence of strap ons, and even strapless strap-ons.

And again, so many anal sex toys. Was that a must have in sex toys collections?

Soobin closed her laptop, feeling even more clueless than when she started her research.

Well, at least now she knew the range of sex toys was vast and unknown, and she could describe a few of them to pretend she knew at least a little.

Eunseo had said Soobin probably liked penetration more than Hyunjung. She had even been surprised that Hyunjung had not tried to use a sextoy on her earlier.

Would Soobin like that? Hyunjung fucking her with a toy?

Jiyeon’s graphic words came back to Soobin’s mind, but instead of Soobin looking at Hyunjung’s pussy taking her fake dick, it was Hyunjung pushing inside her with that predatory gaze, her tongue poking at the corner of her lips.

Soobin shoved her face into a pillow with a whine. Maybe she would, kind of, like that. But also, anything with Hyunjung was probably going to be hot. 

But… what if Hyunjung didn’t want to fuck Soobin like this? What if she didn’t want to talk about sex toys with her?

Talk. She needed to talk about it and not let her mind spiral into weird places. 

Soobin was an adult. She was perfectly capable of talking to her girlfriend.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Hyunjung sighed as she tucked her phone between her ear and her shoulder, looking half annoyed and half jaded at the same time. She put the package she had just opened on her table.

The dial tone rang twice before Jiyeon's chirpy voice answered. "Hello unnie, sunshine of my life."

"Kim Jiyeon." Hyunjung deadpanned.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Jiyeon finally hummed. "You don't sound too happy."

Hyunjung squinted at no one. "Maybe you can enlighten me."

"That's my lifelong duty, unnie. Enlightening people around me, sharing my deep knowle--"

"Jiyeon, why the fuck did you send me a strap-on?"

Another silence, a longer one. "... Okay, for starters, why would it be me?"

Hyunjung rolled her eyes (hard) and directed a bitchface at the wall of her living room. "I don't know, maybe your name on the invoice was a hint."

"... Huh. That was not the Sherlock Holmes reveal I was expecting. Quite anticlimactic.”

"Tae--” Hyunjung started, menacing.

“Okay, if, and I say if , I was the one who ordered it two days ago--” Hyunjung heard Jiyeon hold her breath and then heave a sigh. “I’d tell you their quick delivery is no joke.” She finally said.

Hyunjung snorted and sat on the couch and put the box on the coffee table to take a closer look at the receipt. Jesus fucking christ, this was some expensive shit. "Why would you send me that? Is it a birthday gift or something?"

It was August, but Hyunjung wouldn't put it past Jiyeon to give her a random 'happy non birthday I love you so much' presents.

"Something like that. Hey, on a completely different subject, did Soobinie talk to you about anything lately?"

Hyunjung snorted. "You'll have to be more precise Tae. She's my girlfriend, believe it or not, We talk a lot.” 

Jiyeon snickered. “You mean your mouth isn't always busy eating her out?"

"Shut up, you ass." Hyunjung said, now having a fond smile on her lips. "What would she have talked to me ab-- wait."

Silence on the other end of the line. Oh, that was not reassuring.

"Kim Jiyeon."

"Mh?"

"What weird sex idea did you put into my girlfriend's head?" Innocent and naive and overthinking girlfriend.

"Unnie, I'm wounded that you’d think I’d do that. I literally taught her how to eat pussy like a veteran. You’re welcome." Jiyeon said with theatrics. Hyunjung rolled her eyes again. She could almost see Jiyeon’s frown, pulling all those dramatic faces. "And for the record, I didn't tell her anything weird. Sex is not weird, unnie."

Hyunjung huffed through her nose. "I know it’s not! But do you hear me blabbering about the time you asked me to lick your knee pits while fingering you?"

Another silence. "Huh... You didn't tell anyone?"

Hyunjung looked at her ceiling. "Of course I didn't, it’s private!"

"Damn. And here I thought Luda was just pretending she didn't know to spare me the embarrassment."

"For the umpteenth time, Tae, it's not embarrassing. Whatever works for you, and obviously, this works really well with how hard I remember you coming--"

"Okay, shut up, shut up!" Jiyeon said hurriedly. "You're right, I should just… rock with it. I'll tell them about it."

Hyunjung frowned. "Them?"

"Her. Luda. My one and only girlfriend. I’ll tell her how much I love it."

"You said 'them'."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you fucking did." Hyunjung deadpaned.

Jiyeon cleared her throat. "I meant. Luda and... Her boobs."

Hyunjung blinked. "Her boobs?"

"Yeah. Great boobs. My fav, I talk to them a lot. Anyway, awesome talk, as always, I'll follow your advice, bye unnie!"

Jiyeon hung up and Hyunjung stared at her phone for the longest time before her eyes focused on the package with the strap-on still there, and she realised Jiyeon had completely and skillfully avoided to answer Hyunjung's questions.

God fucking damn it. 

[Sunshine Unnie] 17:48

What did you tell her

[Taetae ♥] 17:49

Nothing

It was just about sex

[Sunshine Unnie] 17:49

And what about it

[Taetae ♥] 17:50

That you had a lot together

But still had room for exploration

that’s all!

[Sunshine Unnie] 17:51

Wait

is she bored

[Taetae ♥] 17:51

I refuse to answer that

Hyunjung opened her eyes wide. Holy shit, was Soobin bored sexually?

[Sunshine Unnie] 17:52

Is she??????!!!!

[Taetae ♥] 17:52

NO ITS THE DUMBEST THING UVE EVER SAID

There’s galaxy in her eyes when she talks about you

or having sex with you

relax

[Sunshine Unnie] 17:53

Oh

Okay

Thank you

[Taetae ♥] 17:54

♥ ♥ ♡♡ ♥ ♥ ♡♡ ♥ ♥ ♡♡~~~~~~

  
  
  


Hyunjung sighed and put her phone down before she took a better look at the thing. It was all black and had elastic straps, which was a good thing because Hyunjung wasn't sure she would have liked the direct contact of leather on her skin. The elastic waistband and straps made it look almost comfortable, like a jockstrap.

Hyunjung looked at her ceiling. She couldn't believe she was considering the comfort of that thing. She had never thought such a day would come…

Soobin had been told by Jiyeon they still had room to explore in their sex life, which honestly wasn’t wrong. They had started having sex weeks ago, they had a lot of things to experiment together.

And Hyunjung couldn’t believe she had never thought about talking about sex toys with Soobin. 

She took the strap-on in her hands to examine it. The shaft wasn't too big, all black and smooth and non detailed, which Hyunjung preferred. She didn't want to have a real-looking dick between her legs, but she had to admit that now, she was toying with the idea of using something bigger and longer than her fingers on Soobin.

She pictured the silicone tip teasing Soobin's wet entrance. Soobin would probably whine and rock her hips like she did when Hyunjung was fingering her… 

Hyunjung felt her cheekbones catch fire. She put the strap on down back into the pink fancy tissue paper, as if it would stop those thoughts from invading her brain.

Spoiler alert, the thoughts stayed. Hyunjung kept having images of Soobin in various positions: on her back, doggy style, sitting in Hyunjung’s lap, riding the strap-on with that focused look she got when she was really enjoying herself, and all the tiny whimpers she would make…

The need to grab a vibrator and masturbate hit her like a hot storm. She went to her bedroom and grabbed one of her smallest but extremely efficient vibrators. 

She came so fast the first time, thinking about Soobin begging for more, that she had to do it a second time just to fully enjoy the fantasy.

After long minutes of recovery, she went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Hyunjung wondered how Soobin would react if they talked about sex toys. 

What if Soobin thought Hyunjung wasn’t satisfied with their sex life? That Hyunjung wanted to add sex toys to it because Soobin wasn’t enough, wasn’t a good girlfriend? That she needed to actually compete with sex toys? 

It was ridiculous, but Hyunjung wasn’t sure how she could explain that sex and sex toys were different experiences that didn’t need to be compared. That she loved having sex with Soobin, but also that she loved jerking off with sex toys. Sex toys did stuff humans couldn’t do, and vice versa. 

It was all different versions of pleasure. It was like… changing the sauce on your pasta. It was still pasta, but with different flavors.

And Hyunjung liked many, many flavors.

She paused under the water of her shower. That was actually a fucking good metaphor. Maybe Soobin would understand if she explained it with food.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Soobin had forged up a solid plan to bring up sextoys with Hyunjung. 

She was gonna use porn. 

That was an excellent plan. Hyunjung knew that Soobin had already gotten the wrong idea with porn in the past. If Soobin said she wanted to watch porn, Hyunjung was going to jump on the occasion to tell Soobin how ill advised it was to watch porn, and then Soobin would say that she had no idea how to learn about sex toys but with porn, and shablam. Hyunjung would offer to give her a class.

A sexy class, hopefully.

She had to bring it up casually. They were currently washing the dishes, that was casual enough, right?

“Hey unnie.” Soobin said, drying the same glass for the third time. She took the wet bowl Hyunjung had just finished washing.

Hyunjung was focused on the other bowl now, cleaning it meticulously. She hummed, questioning.

“Let’s watch porn after this.”

The bowl slipped from Hyunjung’s grasp. She managed to catch it back by some impressive jedi skills, but not before it clinked loudly in the sink.

For long seconds, none of them spoke and only the noise of running water could be heard in the kitchen.

Suddenly, Hyunjung took a deep breath and said, slightly high pitched, “Yeah. Okay. Good idea.”

Soobin blinked. Good idea? That was the worst idea ever. Why would Hyunjung agree to that? Soobin’s panic mode was a second away from being triggered. Maybe she didn’t hear properly. Maybe Hyunjung was being ironic. Yeah.

“You don’t mind if I pick?” Hyunjung asked, oblivious to Soobin’s sudden torment and making it worse .

Soobin stared so hard at Hyunjung she forgot to blink. “ What ?”

“The porn.” Hyunjung cleared her throat. “Lesbian porn. I won’t choose the dumb stuff made for men, don’t worry.”

Soobin closed her gaping mouth. “Yeah, obviously. Cool.” She wasn’t cool at all .

“Yeah.” Hyunjung said, but she looked a little absent-minded now. “You can go sit on the couch and turn on the TV if you want.”

Soobin gulped. “The TV?” She may be an adult, but she didn’t know if she was ready to watch porn on a screen bigger than her laptop. “Awesome.” She blurted, to show that she didn’t feel awkward at the idea of watching porn with her girlfriend on TV. Which was an immense lie.

Hyunjung opened her mouth, at a loss for words for a few seconds. “Yeah! Great!”

“Great.” Soobin repeated.

Hyunjung nodded. “Cool. So, um.” She looked at the squeaky clean bowl in her hands. “I think I’m done here.”

“Cool.” Soobin said. She took the bowl to dry it. “You go turn on the TV, I’ll finish this!” 

“Yes. Sure. Cool.” Hyunjung said, closing the tap.

“Cool.”

Hyunjung nodded one last time before she left the kitchen, and Soobin opened her eyes so wide she felt them getting dry quickly.

Her plan had derailed way out of control. What was her original plan again? Why did she fucking ask about porn? Oh, right, sex toys. Having Hyunjung explain sex toys to her.

She had to get back on those tracks.

Soobin quickly joined Hyunjung in her living-room “Hey, maybe I could choose something afterwards?”

Hyunjung was frantically browsing what appeared to be videos on her phone to stream on the TV. “Mh? Yeah sure.”

Soobin nodded and let herself flop next to Hyunjung, slightly rigid.

She just had to sit through a porn of Hyunjung’s choice, then switch to one with sextoys, and then she would be back to her original plan. Ask Hyunjung ‘oh, what’s this? What’s that? Hose does it work?’

Okay, she was back on track.

Soobin had not properly measured the amount of awkwardness she would feel when watching porn with her girlfriend right next to her though. They were both tense, not saying anything. Each noise coming from Hyunjung or Soobin seemed to be amplified. Sniffing, moving, gulping, breathing even.

The scene started on screen, the two girls were fully dressed making out right off the bat.

Why had Hyunjung agreed to that? Even Soobin knew it was a terrible idea to start with. The awkwardness level was through the roof.

At least there wasn't cringey dialogues and terrible acting like in all the porn Soobin had made herself watch at the beginning of her relationship with Hyunjung. Small mercies. Just two girls dressed normally, kissing on a normal bed in what looked like a normal room with the curtains drawn to filter the light.

Soobin had never seen porn like that. It was probably the porn Jiyeon had told her about, but Soobin had decided to stay away from porn altogether after her bad experience with it.

But that. That was quite nice.

Quickly in the making out session, one of the girls rolled the other on her back and straddled her, taking her top off, showing off tiny perky breasts with wide, pink areolas.

Cute, Soobin thought. She was getting slightly turned on, if she was honest.

The two girls on screen finished undressing and kissed more heatedly, sucking tongues and skin and nipples with gasps and hums. Not overly loud moans, but incredibly erotic whimpers and heavier breathing.

Soobin belatedly realized she was squirming a little on the couch, pressing her thighs together, tucking her hands between them. She took a quick side glance at Hyunjung who looked... well. Relaxed. Deadly hot and focused on the screen.

Soobin took a slow, deep breath, as silently as possible. She tried to gain contenance again. If Hyunjung could watch porn without blinking, then so could Soobin.

She focused on the screen again, just in time to see one of the girls put on a... A dick.

Soobin stopped breathing. The girl was wearing what looked like straps around her thighs and hips, and attaching a dildo to a ring at the center of said straps.

Oh. Oh fuck, that... that was a sex toy, that was a-- and she was about to fuck the other girl with it.

Soobin barely remembered to breathe again, but stopped as soon as the girl with the dildo started teasing the entrance of the other, who squirmed and whined needily.

Soobin's pussy was tingling with arousal now, and she clenched as the the one with the dildo pushed it in the other's pussy. Soobin imagined Hyunjung holding her legs up like this, sinfully rolling her hips while looking down at Soobin with a predatory look and wow, fuck. Shit. She wanted that so bad she could scream right now.

It was her opportunity to ask Hyunjung about it. She just had to bring it up subtly.

“Uh." She started, her mind empty. "So. That’s. Gay.”

Hyunjung chuckled, but Soobin could hear it sounded slightly nervous. “Very gay.”

The girl was getting fucked slowly on her back now, and Soobin hoped that Hyunjung couldn’t feel how she pressed her thighs together every time her own pussy clenched beyond her control.

There was a close up on the girl’s pussy being fucked deeply, before the one wearing the strap-on pulled out so so slow Soobin held her breath, pressing her thighs together harder.

Fuck, she wanted Hyunjung to fuck her like that. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms and skull and fuck, fuck, she really wanted that. Fuck the dumb questions, fuck the plan, she was horny.

Soobin gulped. “That looks. Nice.” She hoped Hyunjung would get the message.

The girl on the screen was now on her hands and knees, while the other was ramming into her, holding her hips steady.

Hyunjung hummed shortly. “Yep.”

Soobin groaned internally. “Really nice.”

Hyunjung nodded.

Soobin wanted to rip her own face off. She hated talking, she felt dumb and everything was embarrassing. The tension in her lower belly, the wetness between her legs, the fire in her limbs.

Fuck it. Fuck everything. She turned her face to Hyunjung and gritted her teeth. “Maybe I wanna be fucked like that.” She said, frustrated.

Hyunjung turned to her, blinking owlishly. Soobin didn't have time to wonder if she had said the wrong thing, but Hyunjung instantly answered, “Let me fuck you like that, then.”

After Hyunjung’s obliviousness of the past minutes, Soobin had not expected it to click so easily. “Wh-- really?”

Hyunjung backed off a little. “Yeah? No? What?”

“Yes!” Soobin said, probably a bit too eager. “I mean, if, if that’s okay with you?”

“Holy shit, yes, more than okay, Bin-ah.” She took Soobin’s hands in hers, looking somehow more at ease, more natural now. She kissed Soobin’s fingers and smiled. “I didn’t know if you’d be interested.”

Soobin closed her eyes with a sigh. “I’ve thought about it for days.”

Hyunjung blinked. “Are you serious?”

Soobin looked down, a slight pout on her lips. “Well, yeah. I was scared that you wouldn’t want to… To share that with me.” The pout intensified. “Since I’m a baby lesbian…”

Hyunjung’s breathy laughter sounded a little disbelieving. “No, babe, I wanna share it all with you.” She sighed. “I was scared you’d think you have to compete with sex toys! That you’d think you’re not enough. Like pasta without sauce.”

Soobin paused. “... What?”

Hyunjung shook her head. “I had this whole... metaphor ready to explain that sex with you was amazing, and sex with sex toys could be great too, and masturbation as well, and that they were all like... different kinds of sauce on your pastas. It’s fine to enjoy more than one.”

Soobin was gaping now. That comparison was… “Genius.”

Hyunjung barked out a laughter. “Seriously?”

“Unnie, that’s totally amazing, I get it! I really understand what you mean!” She licked her lips, and kissed Hyunjung, whispering in her mouth. “I love pastas.”

Hyunjung chuckled. “I know you do.”

“Carbonara, black beans, japchae, bolognese, pesto--”

“Are we still talking about sex?”

“This is the hottest kind of foreplay ever.”

Hyunjung burst out in laughter. “God, I love you.”

Soobin stared at Hyunjung, all serious now. “I love you too. And… I don’t want you to be scared to bring something up with me.”

Hyunjung sighed. “Yeah. Gosh, you’re so right, I don’t know why I reacted like this. I should have just talked with you to know your feelings about it.”

Soobin nodded and pointed at the TV. “That would’ve avoided us a whole 10 minutes of embarrassment.” Her eyes suddenly lit up in awe. “Did I get us out of an awkward moment? Have I just graduated from the baby gay status?”

Hyunjung chuckled. “Yep. Congrats, babe. I was too chicken to talk and you brought it up like a champ.” She kissed Soobin on the cheek, and below the ear. “Thank you.”

Soobin smiled in the kiss, very pleased with herself. "Nnh. Unnie..."

Hyunjung’s mouth traveled down on Soobin’s neck, sucking the skin lightly between her lips, her hands slipping under Soobin’s shirt to cup her breasts.

Soobin breathed in deeply, arching in Hyunjung’s touch. "Do you... Do you wanna do it? With sex toys? Tonight?"

Hyunjung leaned back a little, shooting Soobin her signature vibrant smile. "I would love that a lot, babe."

Soobin gasped softly, and suddenly got up. “Bedroom.” She pulled on Hyunjung’s hand to go to her bedroom. “Now now now--”

Hyunjung giggled. “You horny girl.”

Soobin unceremoniously took her t-shirt off and unbuttoned her pants. “And whose fault is that?” She hopped out of her tight pants and went straight to Hyunjung’s sweatpants. “Chop chop!”

Hyunjung suddenly pushed Soobin back on the bed and took her top off before unlacing her sweatpants. “Be good, babe.”

Soobin gulped. She was the epitome of impatient, but she also loved complying to Hyunjung’s commands. Her whole body was vibrating with how much she wanted to be pleased.

She pressed her legs together when Hyunjung removed her tank top and let her sweatpants slide down her legs. Hyunjung came closer, kneeling on the bed next to Soobin, her hands on Soobin’s knees, slowly travelling up and down her thighs. “I love that you never wear bras.”

Soobin gulped. She could almost feel her nipple harden under Hyunjung’s attention. “Why do you still wear bras then?” She pointed with her chin at Hyunjung’s chest.

Hyunjung chuckled. “Because I have no idea how not wearing bras can be comfortable But I’m so thankful it is for you.” She cupped Soobin’s perky boobs. 

Soobin looked down at Hyunjung’s hands, stroking her underboobs with her palms, the tip of her fingers barely grazing the soft skin above her nipples. Soobin was already a fucking mess and Hyunjung hadn’t even touched her nipples.

As if she could read her mind, Hyunjung smiled and her hands traveled up to cradle Soobin’s face. She kissed her, slow and deep, stroking her tongue with hers, and Soobin couldn’t help but whimper, grabbing Hyunjung’s waist to pull her closer. 

Hyunjung fell above Soobin and caught herself up, planting her arms on each side of Soobin’s shoulders. “Mmmh. Open your legs for me, sweets.”

Soobin bit her lower lip, slowly opening her legs for Hyunjung to step in between. “Don’t make fun.” She mumbled.

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow. “Make fun of what?”

Soobin put her hands on her face. “I’m so, so fucking… Turned on by the idea of, of you, using a sex toy--”

Hyunjung suddenly put her hand between Soobin’s legs and felt her panties completely damp. Soobin yelped in surprise. “Unnie!”

Hyunjung didn’t make fun of her though. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. “I wanna finger fuck you so bad . How are you so reactive?”

Soobin felt the tip of Hyunjung’s fingers push on her entrance, above the wet fabric of her underwear, and a spike of heat coiled in her lower belly. She whined and arched up again.

Hyunjung lowered her mouth to Soobin’s belly and mouthed, around her navel.

Soobin was already breathing a little too hard, both her hands reaching for Hyunjung’s face. “Unnie, please. Sex toys.”

Hyunjung sighed in a fake heartbroken way, sucked a kiss under Soobin’s navel and suddenly got off her. “We didn’t talk about the kind of sex toy you wanted to try.”

Soobin blinked, trying to focus on forming a sentence that would say, in a delicate way, ‘fuck me with a silicone cock’.

Hyunjung interpreted it as shyness though. “Do you want me to tell you the options I have?” She got up and opened the bottom drawer of her big dresser. She crouched in front of it. “I have… Mostly vibrating stuff, different sizes, I prefer external use but--” She picked something approximately the size of a big, long finger, all vibrant pink. “I’m pretty sure I could make you come from penetration with this one.”

Soobin blinked and instantly got off the bed and crawled on all four to join Hyunjung and look inside the drawer. There were… So many stuff. Some pretty straightforward, and others that Soobin wouldn’t know how to use alone.

Hyunjung stared at her and put the pink one back in the drawer. “Hey, baby.” She smiled. “You know it’s not mandatory to use sextoys, right? Some people don’t enjoy them, we don’t have to use them in our sex life if you don’t fancy that. Totally valid.”

Soobin finally found something close to what she was looking for. A dick with straps. She grabbed it quickly and showed it to Hyunjung. “Fuck me with this.” She blurted.

Hyunjung blinked. “Uh.” She slowly took the toy in her hand. “Did you… Hear what I just said?”

Soobin nodded quickly. “Yes. Totally okay not to use toys. I know Tae-unnie and Luda-unnie don’t care for it. B-but I--” Soobin bit her lower lip. “I, I really--” she groaned. “I’m so turned on just thinking about it.”

“Oh.” Hyunjung said. “ Oh. ” she said again, much lower this time. She closed the drawer and continued. “If you don’t want me to fuck you on the floor, you’d better get back on that bed.”

Soobin inhaled sharply and almost jumped the distance between them and the bed and lied down, not moving.

Hyunjung giggled and sat back next to her. “You’re not a starfish, baby.”

Soobin startled. “Right.” She nodded, pulling on her panties until Hyunjung grabbed her wrist. “Unnie?”

“Keep them on for now.”

Soobin frowned. “They’re in the way.” She said slowly, as if Hyunjung had not realised that by herself.

Hyunjung hummed and slotted herself between Soobin’s legs, grabbing a pillow to put it under her hips. “Do you trust me?”

Soobin raised her eyebrows. “Please clarify.”

Hyunjung snorted. “Stop sassing.” She smiled and put her hands on Soobin’s thighs. “Do you trust me to make you feel good?”

Soobin didn’t even have to think about this one. ”Yes.” 

Hyunjung was, in general, quite aware of the emotions of people around her. In sex, it translated with understanding every little reactions of Soobin’s body, relying on her incredible intuition and extensive knowledge of the body to make Soobin come in record time.

So yeah. This was a no-brainer and Soobin trusted Hyunjung to make her come. 

Hyunjung looked satisfied with Soobin’s short answer and went to kiss her, long and determined, making Soobin forget for a second what was about to come. 

But then, Hyunjung’s hands started travelling up and down Soobin's thighs, making her sigh softly. Every time her palms went up, her thumbs would stroke their way under the hem of Soobin’s underwear, pulling a little on her labias and making Soobin clench every time.

Soobin put her hands on her own boobs and made her nipples roll between her fingers, pinching in time with the pull of Hyunjung’s thumbs. “I know what you’re doing.” Soobin whispered.

Hyunjung went back to kissing Soobin’s belly, her thumbs coming dangerously close to Soobin’s hole. “What am I doing?” She asked innocently, but her movements were so calculated it was anything but innocent.

Soobin frowned, her eyes closed. Right now, she craved to be filled up so hard that she had trouble forming thoughts. “You’re trying to rile me up.” Soobin gnawed at her lips as the tip of Hyunjung’s thumbs came so, so fucking close to her clenching hole, but didn’t actually get there. 

Hyunjung hummed, her mouth sucking soft, wet marks on Soobin’s belly, leaving pink spots that would disappear later. “Is it working?”

Soobin gulped, her lower belly constantly burning now, and so hungry for more. “Uh?”

Hyunjung chuckled silently and slowly removed her hands from Soobin’s thighs. “I got my answer.” She removed her own underwear, and from the corner of her eyes, Soobin saw wetness stick to Hyunjung’s pussy.

She gulped at the sight, she wanted to be fucked by Hyunjung but she also really wanted to eat her out right now. The dilemma was tearing her apart. 

Hyunjung seemed to spot that, and stroked Soobin’s face softly. “You still want this?” She smiled. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

Soobin opened her mouth, trembling a little. “I, I want it, b-but if you don’t, it’s all good.” She did want it really fucking bad , but she also wanted to give Hyunjung the space to refuse if she didn’t want to do that.

Hyunjung licked her lip. “I’d love it.”

Soobin looked at the ceiling, clutching her hands together. “Oh thank god.”

Hyunjung laughed at that and grabbed the strap on she had left on the bed a bit earlier. She put it on slowly, pulling on the straps to tighten them, carefully placing the inside part against her own pussy. She moved her hips a little and inhaled sharply. “Oh yeah.” She smiled down at Soobin who was staring expectantly. “This is gonna be so good, love.”

“Oh my god,” Soobin whispered at the same time Hyunjung placed herself between her legs.

It was such a hot sight Soobin wanted to melt on the spot. The shaft was so close to her entrance too, she could cry right now. “Please, unnie--”

Hyunjung took the shaft in her hand and pressed the tip against Soobin’s panties, going up and down the fabric. It was so wet it was clinging to Soobin’s pussy, so thin yet so frustratingly in the fucking way.

Soobin opened her mouth to protest, but the up and down slide of the toy on her hole and clit was making her lose her train of thought every two seconds. She could only moan softly, high pitched and needy, whining “unnie” and “please, god, please”. Her clit was swollen and so fucking sensitive it sent jolts of pleasure through her whole body every time Hyunjung touched it.

“Why do you hate me?” Soobin whimpered, and that was enough to have Hyunjung push against her underwear, go past her entrance and fill her up. Soobin instantly planted her nails into Hyunjung’s thighs and pulled, trying to make her come closer, deeper--

“Fuck,” Hyunjung said, her voice a little hoarse, “you’re so hot babe, you’re doing so well.”

Soobin arched and preened, the praise making her feel safe and comfortable.

“Tell me how you feel, honey.” Hyunjung said, her hands on Soobin’s hips, moving steadily now, tiny little pushes and pulls at Soobin’s entrance.

“So good,” Soobin whispered, desperation in her voice. “More, please, more--”

Hyunjung pulled out and Soobin would have complained if she hadn’t felt Hyunjung’s hands finally pulling on her panties to remove them. 

Soobin’s breath was short and whimpering. She had long stopped caring about the noises she made since Hyunjung always made a point to tell her how it turned her on. She extended her arms and whined, wanting Hyunjung closer.

Hyunjung chuckled. “Such a needy baby,” She licked her bottom lip. “You want it so bad.”

Soobin moaned and nodded, her eyes rolling back when Hyunjung put the tip of her toy right back in.

It should have been frustrating, but these short thrusts worked so fucking well, pressing on every nerve and pulling slightly on her clit, making pleasure grow at an alarming pace.

“Touch yourself.” Hyunjung suddenly said, not interrupting her movement.

Soobin’s hand flew to her clit and she felt her insides clench, the bursts of pleasure bringing her so close to the edge but never enough. “Please, unnie, please--” Her voice broke at the end of her last word.

Hyunjung put her hands under Soobin’s knees to hold her legs up and in the same soft, swift motion, pushed all the way into Soobin’s pussy, making Soobin’s toes curl and her neck taut with pleasure.

“Oh shit fuck, shit, unnie--”

The deeper penetration and the new angle changed everything. It wasn’t just hot and good now, it was deep and so strong and made Soobin mewl loudly. 

She stopped breathing for long seconds in between moans. She could feel her orgasm get so much closer now, the pleasure coming through in bigger waves. She took a sharp breath in. “Stay in, in,” She tried to say, not sure Hyunjung would get it.

She did, though. She went deep and stayed there, hitting the back of Soobin’s legs with sharp little thrusts.

Soobin’s toes curled again and she whined high, so high, again and again until the pleasure burst through her whole body, making her tighten her legs around Hyunjung’s waist, shaking in strong spasms.

Hyunjung let go of Soobin’s legs and leaned down, caging Soobin’s face with her arms and kissing her softly, swallowing her tiny whimpers. “I can feel you clench around it.” She whispered, and Soobin whined louder.

It wasn’t even embarrassing, it was ridiculously hot. Maybe because it was brand new information. Soobin didn’t care, she simply knew she just had a fantastic orgasm, and Hyunjung could lewdly whisper the recipe of an apple pie, and Soobin would still find it unbelievably hot.

“I’m gonna come,” Hyunjung groaned against Soobin’s shoulder, still humping against the toy.

JunBin moaned, a little oversensitive, but still able to take it. She started moving her hips, chasing the remnants of her orgasm as Hyunjung suddenly curled up against her with a whiny gasp, shaking while Soobin held her close.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyunjung was just coming back from the bathroom, after having washed the silicone dildo, when Soobin suddenly said, "You know I still love you without this, right?"

Hyunjung put the toy back to the drawer and snorted. "Yeah Bin-ah, I'm aware" She went back to bed with Soobin and kissed her cheek. “Same for you. Sex with you is great, with or without toys.”

Soobin nodded quickly and kept talking, mostly to herself. "I think doing it like that every time would be tiring. I mean, it’s nice but not like we usually do. I'm afraid it’d make my pussy raw and sore, and burning." she scrunched up her nose.

Hyunjung raised an eyebrow. "You're the best at pillow talk, you know that?"





End file.
